Despacito (Slowly)
by ItsABeautifulWar
Summary: A/U Story. Financier, Calliope Torres and Landscape Architect, Arizona Robbins meet at a dance studio. Will sparks fly immediately? (A world full of dance, travel, romance, and family)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own some characters, dialogues, or scenes. They belong to Shonda Rhimes, Grey's Anatomy, and ABC.**

 _ **I'm not a writer, but decided to give it a try.**_

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Moments like this made Arizona thankful for her and her brother, Timothy's military brat upbringing. They learned to speak a few different languages while living abroad. For both, Spanish is the one that came in handy the most. Specifically in the moment she was in right now.

A few weeks ago, their mother, Barbara noticed how her 5 year old granddaughter loved to dance. Her body would start to move in rhythm every time a song came on the radio. It looked so natural. As if she was born to dance. After all, it was in her blood. Her mother's love for dancing shining through. Thinking back on memories of Catalina's mother dancing made Barbara's eyes fill with tears. It seemed like it was just yesterday, but really it was over 5 years ago. Barbara called for a family meeting, where she revealed her discovery and suggested that they enroll their 'tiny dancer' in some classes.

That's how Arizona found herself standing outside the _Ven y Baila_ dance studio, located inside the grand Torres Hotel. She was holding on tight to the little girl standing next to her. All they could hear was a reverberating beat coming from within. Her brain working fast to translate the words of the song playing.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Arizona took a deep breath. She bent to whisper to Catalina "Okay, here we go. Are you ready?" She received a shrug in response.

After opening the door, she ushered Catalina inside. The little girl appeared to be shy, but give her a minute or two to adapt to her surroundings and she would instantly become a little social butterfly.

The studio looked to be full of children of ages 5 through 16. They were all dancing along in rhythm.

In front of the pack was a very striking woman. She was tall, tan, had shoulder length hair, and a jovial glow in her brown eyes. The woman turned her head upon hearing the door open, she motioned for the guests at the door to walk in. "Let's keep the rhythm going," she instructed the students.

After walking over to where Arizona and Catalina stood, she introduced herself, "Welcome, I'm Aria Torres, one of the dance instructors here."

Both women shook hands. Arizona introduced herself and then motioned for the little girl to introduce herself. After their introductions, Aria pointed them to the office where they could find someone to discuss what dance classes were available.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Opening the door to the office, Arizona had to do a double take. If she thought the woman from before was striking, she didn't even know how to describe the one dancing away, a few feet in front of her.

' _Sexy, sexy as hell'_

There were no words.

Catalina let out a chuckle which drew the woman's attention.

Arizona noticed her blush and decided to say something, "Merengue, right?"

"Haha... Yeah, yes! Are you familiar?" asked the woman, kind of surprised with the question.

Arizona shook her head up and down, then side to side. "I am familiar with the music, but not with the dance. From the looks of it, you sure are."

The brunette woman smiled big. "Me? Oh, I grew up on this music. It's in my blood. I would be disowned if I weren't."

"Well, that's kind of what brings me here. This little gal here loves to shake her hips. It's also in her blood. I'm pretty sure her family would disown her too, if she didn't familiarize herself with the dance and music."

Catalina nodded her head and smiled wide, not really understanding what was being said, just knowing that it was about her.

"So... um… wow, I just realized I didn't introduce myself" claimed the woman who was caught dancing earlier. Just now realizing she didn't know how to address the two blondes in front of her. "I'm Callie Torres, and this is my family's dance studio. My mother and sister are the main instructors. I occasionally come and help out."

' _What a beautiful name'_ thought Arizona.

"How rude of me, I'm Arizona Robbins." She then motioned for the little girl to introduce herself, again. "Me llamo, Catalina Isabella Robbins y vine a apprender a bailar como mi mami." (I'm Catalina Isabella Robbins and I am here to learn to dance just like my mommy).

Callie just stood motionless for a few seconds. She had a huge smile on her face. This little girl in front of her was sassy. Callie was full of curiosity. She heard Arizona mention that dancing was in the little girl's blood. The girl who she now knew as 'Catalina Isabella Robbins,' as she had just let her know in that very spirited way, and in Spanish no less.

After looking closer, the dirty blonde haired, hazel eyed, one-dimpled girl looked to be multiracial. She guessed that the other mother, the one who Catalina wanted to dance like, must be of Latin descent. Perhaps they used a Latin sperm donor? Then she thought that it could be the other way around. Maybe they used a Caucasian donor. But then she thought that Catalina highly resembled Arizona. She was interested in the story there, but didn't want to seem intrusive. Callie also didn't want to assume anything. She was already supposing that Arizona was a lesbian because Catalina referred to a 'mami' that knew how to dance. Arizona had just mentioned that she was familiar with the music, but not the dance. Arizona's facial expressions while saying so, made it seem like she thought she couldn't dance at all.

Catalina broke Callie out of her thoughts when she turned to look out the window of the office. She could see that the current class was finishing up.

Catalina tugged Arizona's hand, "Is that going to be my dance class?"

"I'm not sure sweetie. We need to figure out the classes offered, but don't you worry, that's what we are here for," replied Arizona.

"Right, right. Sorry! So, you young lady are interested in dance classes," questioned Callie.

The little girl confirmed with an exaggerated head nod.

"Well let's see. First off, how old are you?"

Right as Catalina opened her mouth to respond, the door opened. The woman from earlier walked in. "Callie, papi te esta llamando. (Dad is calling you). He is trying to reach you because he needs your input on something. Apparently it is urgent. Go on, head to the office upstairs and see if you can get a hold of him."

Callie, realizing that her time at the studio was over, turned her attention to the two guests. "I'm sorry to have to run out of here little miss. My sister, Aria will get you set up with your classes. Again, so sorry, but I have got to run. It was nice meeting you both. I hope to see you dancing around here when I pop up at random classes. Can't wait to see your Merengue!"

As she was walking out of the door, Callie turned around and winked at Catalina.

After Callie's exit, the remaining sat and discussed the different classes offered, the schedule, and the payment. Catalina was signed up for ballroom classes with Callie and Aria's mother, Lucia Torres as well as Urban classes with Aria.

Arizona and Catalina couldn't wait to get back to the family and tell them all about their day. Catalina was excited to announce that she would become a dancer very soon.

They did not end up going home right away to make their announcement. Arizona decided that she wanted to spoil the little girl with a new wardrobe for her dance classes. They spent a few hours going from store to store, buying a plethora of dresses, leggings, and shiny new shoes. Arizona felt that dancing was going to be a very big part of Catalina's life. This was just the beginning.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

The weekend passed, Monday came around and Catalina found herself starting her first week of dance classes. She was accompanied by her Grandma, as it would be for the first couple of weeks. Her care was often shuffled between people in her family and a part-time nanny.

As time went by Catalina's dance skills improved. Aria mostly instructed the Urban and Hip-Hop classes, but that was not the area where Catalina really stood out. It was in the Merengue, Salsa, and Ballroom dances where she really shined. Lucia was really impressed. It was a mixture of natural talent and a child who was attentive and well behaved.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Catalina was full of jitters on the night of her first dance show.

"Little soldier, are you nervous?" asked her Grandpa, Colonel Robbins, while he made sure that the video camera was charged and working correctly. It was very important that every second of this performance was recorded.

"No sir, I am just super excited," replied Catalina.

Arizona reached for Catalina, "Come here Kitty Cat. Let me fix your hair. Are you ready for this? Do you think you are well prepared?"

"Arizona, what kind of question is that? Of course she is prepared. First off, she is a Robbins. We are always prepared. Second, she no longer walks in the house; she is always dancing" stated Barbara.

Catalina smirked, showing off her one dimple.

They all wished Catalina well on her performance. Barbara walked her to where everyone else was gathering. Arizona grabbed seats near the front, while the Colonel made sure that the camera was set up at the right spot to get the perfect recording.

Moments later, Lucia Torres came out on stage "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! We have a wonderful presentation tonight. Our children have been working very hard over the past weeks and months. Let's be respectful by silencing our phones, keeping the noise down, and giving our undivided attention."

The curtains went up.

Aria stood in front of the dancers, signaled for the music to begin and then counted them in. The dancers did a great job showcasing their Urban & Hip Hop dances. The Robbins were in awe of their little dancer.

Then Lucia came back out and the Ballroom dances were performed without a hitch. Catalina was pure perfection.

Barbara was in tears, while Arizona and the Colonel stood beaming with pride. This was just the beginning of a very long road.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

A few weeks later, Arizona took Catalina to her dance class. "I'm going to drop you off and then go grab a coffee next door. OK?" asked Arizona.

Catalina responded with her usual head nod.

After getting her settled in class, Arizona walked out of the hotel and over to the nearest coffee shop.

Walking in, the first thing Arizona noticed was how delicious it smelled. The other thing she noticed was a woman who had made a lasting first impression on her a few months ago.

"Excuse me! Ms. Torres, fancy seeing you here and not in there dancing this time" Arizona questioned after tapping the woman's shoulder and pointing in the direction of the hotel.

Callie turned around and was confused at who was addressing her. It took her a minute, but then she turned red, remembering that embarrassing moment a few months ago. _Wait a minute, Callie Torres does not do embarrassed, she does confident, thought Callie._

Callie chuckled at Arizona's words, "Damn, you're not going to forget that are you?"

Arizona smirked and then let out a loud laugh. "Ha, I don't think I can."

"Next!" yelled the Barista.

The girls didn't realize that they were holding up the line with their banter.

"Oh, that would be me" said Callie. She walked up and placed her order. She motioned for Arizona to come and place hers as well.

"No, it's okay. I will order next"

Callie shook her head, "Nonsense, come on. Get over here and place your order."

After their orders were placed, both women moved over to the waiting area. Arizona took this moment to secretly check Callie out.

She thought that Callie was sexy before, but now she was realizing just how beautiful she really was. Arizona could tell that Callie spent a lot of time on her appearance, however a lot of it was just natural beauty. She had her long shiny raven hair cascading down her back. Her makeup accented her perfectly manicured eyebrows, sparkling milk chocolate eyes, and full red lips. She was elegantly dressed in black trousers and a tailored navy blazer. Callie was just classically beautiful.

Not wanting to get caught, Arizona broke the small silence, "Thank you for the coffee."

"Oh, it's really not a problem" responded Callie.

After receiving their coffees, Callie asked "Are you heading over to the dance studio or staying here?"

"I'm just going to head over to the studio and wait there" answered Arizona.

Callie turned and started walking towards the door, "Come on, I will walk with you."

Arizona smiled and followed Callie.

"So I heard the dance show was a big success. For an entire week, every time I spoke to my mom on the phone, she would not stop gushing about the show."

"It was a beautiful production. We are very proud of Catalina and super thankful to your family for making her feel so good about her dancing" praised Arizona.

"Oh that's not us, that's all Catalina. I've seen her a few times and she is a natural. I mean look at her right now. The way she just did that turn and immediately went into the next step. That is natural talent."

Now at the studio, the women stood there watching the students dance, particularly Catalina.

Arizona felt emotional. Not wanting to think about certain things in her head, she turned to Callie to say something. "They make it look so easy. I have rhythm, but I don't think I could ever keep up like they can."

"You know for some of them it comes naturally, but for others it takes years and years of practice" said Callie, while checking the time on her Cartier watch. "I'm sorry but I really need to run upstairs and change. I'm actually going to be helping with the next class."

Arizona thanked Callie again for the coffee.

Before Callie walked away an idea came to mind. "You know, I'm going to be teaching some classes for the next two weeks while my sister is away. One of them is an adult class on Friday evenings. You are more than welcomed to join us. You might learn a thing or two" Callie teased and smirked.

Arizona's heart rate spiked and she started to feel a little hot. How in the world was she going to respond to Callie's invitation. _It was just dance classes, nothing else, she thought._ She took a minute to respond, deciding to joke about it, "Umm, I'm not sure you are ready to see my moves."

Callie laughed out loud causing a few heads to turn their way.

"It would only improve the moves I'm sure you already have. Trust me, we've seen all kinds of dancers here. I've really got to head upstairs. Just think about it. Show up if you'd like, if not, no worries."

Callie walked away and Arizona stood lost in her thoughts. If she decided to show up, she was worried about the embarrassment she might feel about showing this beautiful woman her moves. On the other hand, she got to learn from said woman and even see Callie's own dancing. It was an idea that she would we have to sleep on.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

About half an hour later, just as Catalina's dance class was ending, Callie reappeared. There she was in all her glory, standing on the other side of the room. Her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail and she was now dressed in tight black leggings and a Def Leppard shirt. _That's something I would definitely like to pour some sugar on, thought Arizona._

Callie walked over to Lucia.

They caught everyone's attention before they started to leave. "Don't forget that next week will be a little different. Callie will be instructing your classes while Aria is away. Have a wonderful weekend. See you soon!"

Catalina ran over to Arizona.

As they approached the exit to head out, Callie was there to open the door for them.

She had her hand held up for a high-five with Catalina.

"Goodnight Ms. Callie, see you next week."

"Goodnight sweetie. Have a wonderful weekend" replied Callie.

As Arizona walked out, Callie held her hand up for a high-five from her too.

"You know, if you decide to take the dance class offer, don't forget that tomorrow is Friday. Have a goodnight"

With that parting moment, Arizona walked out of the hotel and into the streets of New York City with a few things on her mind. A jolt ran through her when Callie's smooth hand high-fived hers. The moment lasted less than half a second, but it was still enough to keep her mind going crazy. She also had to figure out whether she was going to join tomorrow's class. She would definitely like to learn a thing or two from Callie.

Walking home with Catalina, Arizona couldn't help but feel a certain way about how her evening turned out. She felt good about herself and the positive energy surrounding her. Something made her think that things were about to change for her. It put an extra pep in her step.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own some characters, dialogues, or scenes. They belong to Shonda Rhimes, Grey's Anatomy, and ABC.**

 _ **Thank you for your support.**_

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

It was only mid-morning and Arizona already felt drained. Her day had started bright and early, having to drive Catalina over to the Robbins' farm over in Westchester. The plus side being that she was able to have breakfast with her family. However, today's breakfast was not what she was expecting.

During breakfast, the topic of conversation revolved around dance. While Catalina spoke about this week's dance classes, Arizona daydreamed about Callie. She had spent all night tossing and turning. Possibly attending the brunette's suggested dance class tonight had Arizona full of anxiety.

Having known her daughter well, Barbara immediately caught on to Arizona's inattentiveness.

"What's going on with you Arizona? What has your mind so far away? Do not tell me it's nothing, I can see it all over your face."

Having been shaken out of her thoughts, Arizona insisted that nothing out of the ordinary was going on. "As you know, I have a lot of ongoing projects. Just making sure that I remember to check in with them all today."

"Sweetie, I don't think that's what you were thinking about."

"Mom, really, work is what's on my mind."

"Arizona, you really need to lighten up. You don't always have to be in control. You run a very successful business. You do so much. It's time you truly started living. We worry about you, honey. It's been many years since we have seen you happy."

"Mom...this isn't the time or place for this particular conversation," said Arizona, while trying to get her mother to realize that Catalina was present.

Ignoring her daughter's request, Barbara turned in her chair and grabbed her daughter's hand to speak directly to her, "Do you have plans tonight? Why don't you have a night out? You need to get out and enjoy yourself more."

Catalina made it known that she had been listening to their conversation when she interrupted, "oh don't you worry, she is going to a dance class tonight, with Ms. Callie." She said this while sending her Grandma 'secret' winks, which were blatantly obvious to everyone.

The Colonel choked on his sip of coffee and Arizona looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Is that true Arizona? That sounds like a wonderful idea." Barbara stood up from her chair in excitement, "I've seen Callie a time or two, that woman is beautiful. I have never spoken to her, but I'm sure she is lovely."

"Ok, enough, mom. I'm going to head out." Arizona stood up and walked over to Catalina. Even though she was slightly annoyed with her, she bent down to place a loving kiss on her head. "You be good, Kitty Cat. I will see you tomorrow or on Sunday. I love you."

Getting up from her chair to give Arizona a massive hug, she responded, "I love you so much. Bye!" Poking Arizona to emphasize the "you" part.

To say today's breakfast was ordinary would be a huge understatement.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Surprisingly, it has been a while since her mother tried to meddle in her life. It was quite strange how it happened on the same day that she was actually considering going out. And, of course, Catalina had to throw her under the bus to make it even more interesting.

Feeling somewhat overwhelmed, Arizona made the decision to work on a site today rather than in the office. She made the short drive from the farm to her office to change her clothes and to switch out her car for her work truck.

Now dressed in her 'Robbins Awesome Landscape Designs' company t-shirt, wrangler jeans, and her much worn CAT work boots, Arizona started to feel all the stress melt away. She was about to be in her element.

After grabbing herself a cup of coffee and letting her secretary know her whereabouts for the day, Arizona set out.

When Arizona arrived at one of the current work sites in Connecticut, she checked her phone after hearing text messages come through during her drive.

 **[** MOM **]** **"Letting go gives us freedom, and freedom is the only condition for happiness. If, in our heart, we still cling to anything - anger, anxiety, or possessions - we cannot be free." (T.N.H.)**

 **[** MOM **] Arizona think about that quote. You are not guilty. I love you, butterfly. Have a wonderful day.**

Not even bothering to respond, Arizona dropped the phone in the glovebox, jumped out of the truck and slammed the door.

Having heard the loud slam, Arizona's right hand man went to check on what was going on. "Hey Boss, what did that door ever do to you other than keep you safe? Everything ok? How's my favorite little girl in the world doing?"

"Shut it, Karev. Now is not the time to be a smartass," Arizona irritatingly responded, "and your favorite little girl is running off at the mouth about things she has no idea about."

"What do we have going on today? My progress report says that today, the area to build the foundation for the fire pit is being cleared. Our clients want that specific area to recreate a campfire setting and that is what we are going to give them. Do we have the material ready?"

"Yes, Boss. Everything was delivered earlier. The crew is already hard at work."

"Good, that's exactly what I like to hear, now let's go see."

The rest of Arizona's morning and afternoon involved her getting lost in a world of dirt, mortar, paver stones, firebricks, and capstones. No other thoughts on her mind, other than getting this job done. She let her crew leave at a very decent time, so they could enjoy the start of their weekend. Only her project manager, Alex Karev stayed behind to finish a few small details. When they got a hold of the time, they decided to call it a day. Arizona was glad she made the decision not to go to dance studio because she would have been late anyways.

Still in a grumpy mood from earlier, she made the drive back to her office to pick up her car and other belongings and head home.

Once home, she planned to order takeout and indulge in a long, relaxing bath. Wanting to get rid of the dirt and grime, and relax her mind and tired muscles.

As expected, there was the typical Friday evening traffic. Commuters exiting the city to head back home after a day of work, and then those driving into the city to enjoy their Friday night.

Stuck on the interstate, Arizona decided to browse the radio stations. Not liking what was on the first couple of stations, she kept switching. Then, all of a sudden, the lyrics of the song playing on the next station made her swerve a bit into the next lane. _'Oops!'_ After quickly righting herself, she couldn't help but start laughing out loud. She was in disbelief. Seriously, this? What were the odds? She started singing at the top of her lungs…

' _Pour some sugar on me_

 _Oh, in the name of love'_

Here she was mad at her mother for attacking her earlier, and feeling bitter towards the universe for the past. Was this the universe sending her a sign? It was just yesterday that she saw the beautiful Latina in her Def Leppard shirt. The one who invited her personally, to attend her dance class tonight.

Arizona looked at the time. She was still in traffic and the class was about to begin in a few minutes. Making a quick decision, Arizona set her navigation system to reroute her to the Grand Torres Hotel, as quick as possible.

Noticing her appearance, Arizona almost had second thoughts. Her hair was a mess, her shirt and pants were ripped and full of stains, and the dirt on her boots was still wet. She quickly remembered that she had her clothes with her, from earlier in the day. She would just change at a bathroom in the hotel.

After arriving, she left her car with the valet and quickly made her way through the lobby. Her attire causing her to receive many strange looks from the guests and workers at the 5 star hotel.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

So far, Callie was having a very uninteresting day, but that was all about to change.

Friday evenings and nights were usually reserved for relaxing after a long day of work, or catching up with some friends over dinner. However, this Friday she had to fill in for Aria at her adult Latin dance class. As class began, she couldn't help but think about the blonde from yesterday, who she had invited on a whim. She wasn't there.

About 20 minutes into the class, Callie heard the studio door open. Looking over, she saw the woman from her previous thoughts discreetly walking over to her, neither quickly nor slowly. Callie took the moment to observe her.

' _Dios mio, de donde viene, vestida asi,'_ wondered Callie. (My God, where is she coming from, dressed like that)

Arizona finally made her way over to Callie. "I'm so sorry I am late and such a mess, is there somewhere I can change out of my work clothes?"

' _Work clothes, hmm'_

"It's okay, better late than never," Callie winked at Arizona and then specified where to go. "There's a changing room through those doors. Hurry up, so you can join us."

Arizona ran off and quickly made herself presentable. She worked some of the dirt and grime off her face, fixed her hair, and applied some lip gloss.

The brunette's eyes were glued to Arizona as she ran off. Her t-shirt sleeves were folded up all the way showing off her toned arms. The way her company shirt was tucked into her jeans accentuated an impressively fit figure. _'That's so freaking hot.'_

When Callie remembered what she was supposed to be doing, she continued to instruct the class. "Let's add some turns."

Moments later, Callie saw Arizona walk out looking like a completely different person; now dressed in skin tight jeans, an orange shirt lavished with ruffles, and brown high heeled boots.

"Ya, aqui estoy, lista para bailar." (Ok, here I am, ready to dance)

Callie's brows furrowed.

"What? You thought Catalina was the only Spanish speaker?"

Callie couldn't help but laugh. "Have you ever danced merengue before? Do you know any basic movements?"

Arizona shook her head no. "I've seen it danced many times before, but I have never."

Once the song currently playing finished, Callie stopped the music to address the class. "I'm going to play three merengue songs without stopping. I want those who feel like they know what they are doing to dance in the back. You can partner up or dance on your own. If you feel that you need some assistance, you may grab a partner or dance closer to the front. Let's get this going."

Callie brought Arizona to the front, close to the mirrors where they will be dancing. "Alright Arizona, let's begin. They say if you can walk, you can dance the merengue. Looks like you already have that going for you." Both women laughed at Callie's joke.

"The key to dance is how you move, not the moves you do. The dance is like a march. There's a story behind it. If you'd like to hear about the history, I'd be glad to tell you. But, not today, right now is for learning the actual dance." Arizona nodded in understanding.

"We are going to march so that we take a step on every beat. Ladies begin with their right foot. The lead starts with their left. We're going to start… right step, left step, right step, left step. In every step, one leg should straighten and the other bend. This will create a hip movement. As you step on the left foot, your hip goes to the right. As you step on the right, your hip goes to the left. When you switch side to side a natural hip movement will occur, as well as an upper body movement. I'm going to demonstrate what the foot movement will look like."

Arizona was mesmerized by Callie's movements. _'Those hips don't lie.'_

"We're going to practice the bending and straightening motion without actually lifting our feet or taking a step. Bend your right knee, then left, right, left… The key is for you to get the basic motion of the hip movement."

Arizona bent her knee too much causing her hip movement to look too exaggerated. "That's too much, here let me show you." Callie stood behind Arizona and placed her hands on the blonde's hips. "Go ahead. I'm going to add resistance on your hip if you bend too much."

It's been a while since anyone's hands have been on Arizona's hips. It felt quite nice. More pressure was added to her hips. Arizona couldn't help but let out a small gasp, hoping the other woman did not notice. Feeling like she got the hang of it after a few tries, she asked, "Am I getting it?"

"Yes, just like that. Keep it up. I'm going to let go. Keep working on that while I check on the others."

While Callie walked around helping others and even dancing with some, Arizona continued to dance in place, feeling slightly ridiculous. Looking through the mirror at the others dancing, she tried to pick up some of their moves. Wanting to impress the gorgeous brunette, she closed her eyes and tried to feel the movements. Listening carefully to the music and following the beat… right, left, right. She began to pick up her feet. The movement began to come together.

When the song finished playing, Callie made her way back over to Arizona. "So, I happened to see what you just did. That was amazing. I think we are ready for the next step."

A grin appeared on Arizona's face. _'Mission accomplished.'_

"The next step is adding a partner. The lead places their hand on the other person's shoulder blade, like this." Callie placed her right hand on Arizona. "Now you will place your left hand on my shoulder, with your arm on top of mine. Our elbows will remain slightly bent and held up. Mine arm is going to support your arm. I will press up and you will press down, so that there is no gap in between. Our other hands will go into a ballroom hold at shoulder level."

' _Crap, I should have washed my hands better and paid more attention to cleaning under my fingernails.'_ Arizona felt self-conscious. She got manicures on the regular therefore, her nails were always looking well kept. But, she forgot that she was out on site earlier, working with dirt and mixtures that definitely made its way under her nails. _'Crap, I should have put on some lotion, too.'_ "I'm sorry if my hands feel or look rough. I was quite busy at work today."

With a baffled look on her face, Callie responded "your hands feel fine, quite smooth, actually. Don't worry about it." She gave Arizona a dazzling smile. "Okay, let's get the footwork and the partner hold to come together."

For the next two songs, Callie continued to show Arizona the basics of dancing with a partner. Arizona could not believe it. Here she was dancing merengue with the gorgeous brunette. Callie directed her forward, backward, to the left, to the right, and then around in a circle. For the most part, they were in perfect synch.

When the current song ended, Callie stopped. "Do you feel comfortable with the dance?"

"I feel like I am getting the hang of it."

"Wonderful! There's only 15 minutes left to the class. I'm going to have you practice with some of the advanced dancers. Don't feel intimidated, they will really help you out." Arizona nodded.

Stopping the music, the class stopped what they were doing and focused on Callie. "Everyone, this is Arizona. This is her first class and first time dancing merengue." A lot of "Bienvenidos" and "Welcome's" were heard. Arizona stood awkwardly and gave a slight wave.

"I want my advanced dancers to stay in the back. Ricardo, I'm going to have you start off dancing with Arizona. After every song, I want Arizona to switch to a new partner." Callie walked Arizona over to a very tall, muscular Latino with a very nice smile. "Arizona, this is Ricardo. He is going to lead you." As Callie began to walk away, she whispered to him, _'Tratala bien'_ (treat her well).

While Arizona was shuffled from person to person, Callie walked around helping other dancers. She taught them different turn styles and some faster paced movements. Throughout this, there were many stolen glances between both women, but they were never caught by the other.

There was no denying it, Arizona was having a good time. Her dance partners made her feel comfortable. Ricardo built her confidence by offering praise. He thought that she caught on to the dance quickly. The next guy she danced with made her laugh, a lot. Juan, who did not know she could speak Spanish said she was _'una gringa que baila merengue bien'_ (a white girl who can dance merengue well). When she replied _'gracias'_ (thank you) making it known that she understood what he said, he showed embarrassment. In the end, they both ended up laughing about it. No offense was taken.

Her next and final partner, Joel, almost took things too far. Arizona felt his arm moving lower and lower, when it was suppose stay put on her shoulder blade. She kept trying to get him to reposition his arm. When his hand reached her hip, moving towards her backside, Callie took notice and quickly cut the music. "Okay everyone, that's all for today. Great job! Thank you for showing up tonight. I will be filling in for Aria again next Friday, so I will be seeing you then."

Arizona quickly backed out of Joel's space. If there is one thing she does not like, it is men putting their hands inappropriately anywhere on her body.

As people started gathering their belongings and leaving, Arizona walked towards Callie to thank her. "Today was awesome. I can't thank you enough for inviting me, and then taking the time to teach me." Arizona gave Callie her biggest smile, showing off her dimples.

' _There goes the dimples again, they are killer.'_ Callie was instantly smitten by that look. Feeling saddened that their time was coming to an end, Callie came up with an idea. If she could, she would have danced with the blonde throughout the whole class. But she just could not do that. Deciding to take the chance, she asked Arizona, "if you'd like, I can show you some of the turns right now. That is if you don't have anything to do."

Arizona couldn't believe Callie's offer. _'Is she just being nice? Does she do this often?'_ Not knowing how else to respond and certainly not wanting to pass up the offer, she began to accept. "I suppose I have some…" but, before she could finish, Ricardo came up to the two women and interrupted. "It was nice getting to dance with you, Arizona. I hope to see you around more." Arizona thanked him for being so gracious. Ricardo then directed his attention towards Callie, "are you still going tonight? You promised! You're also welcomed to join, Arizona."

Having completely forgotten about the promise, Callie felt caught off guard. Not wanting to take back her offer to Arizona, she began to back out of her promise. "I know I promised, but how about I go another time? I already…" but before she could finish, Arizona interrupted them.

"Callie why don't you go with him. It seems you've already made a promise." Seeing Callie still shaking her head no, Arizona continued, "I'm actually feeling tired from a long day of work and then coming here. It's time for me to call it a day." Callie felt disheartened. This was not how she wanted her night to end.

Not wanting to leave on a sour note, Arizona made a suggestion. "How about this. Let's exchange numbers and maybe we can set up another time and day." Realizing that there was nothing she could do, Callie exchanged numbers with Arizona and bid her a goodbye.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Arriving home, Arizona immediately grabbed a glass of wine and started filling up the bathtub. Feeling soreness all over her body, she added some salts into the water to help relax her muscles.

Once in the hot bath, Arizona reflected on her day, on her life, and thought about how and where she could make improvements.

She thought about her sweet Catalina; how creative and talented she was growing up to be. Her thoughts then drifted to her upcoming work schedule. All the designs she had to create and people she had to meet with. Arizona was proud of herself for not letting her mind go to thoughts of things that brought an immediate dark cloud over her.

Thinking about the morning, Arizona grimaced. Feeling horrible about her behavior towards her mother, especially in front of Catalina. Mothers were always trying to meddle with their kid's lives. Arizona would certainly know. She could not blame her mother one bit. Immediately feeling bad for her outburst towards her mom and for not responding to her text messages earlier, Arizona picked up her phone. Opening her messages, she quickly typed [ **I love you, Mom!].** She kept it simple, knowing her mother would understand.

Thinking about what happened at work, Arizona couldn't help but feel like such a bad friend. _I was such a crapdog to Karev. I should get him a gift card to the brewery. He's been so good to me.'_ She also remembered that she had forgotten to check in with the managers of all her ongoing projects. It was something she would have to do tomorrow.

Her evening at the dance studio was pleasant. So far, she learned how to move around without looking like an idiot. Having an instructor like Callie, certainly had its benefits. There was no denying that she had a crush on Callie. But, at this point it was purely physical because she did not know much about the stunning brunette. There was no indication that Callie was into women. Wasn't she currently out on a date with Ricardo? Is that what that was? But then why would he try to invite her along? Arizona was confused. But then again, it also seemed like Callie was doing anything she could to get out of going out with him.

It's been a long time since Arizona allowed herself to be in tune with her feelings. She was thankful for that darn song coming on the radio earlier and pushing her into making that last minute decision. She would just have to wait and see what would come out of all of this. Maybe it could be the start of a beautiful friendship. She was in need of that.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Realizing what time it was, Arizona decided to get out of the bath. It was still early enough where she would be able to facetime Catalina before she fell asleep.

Teeth brushed, face completely void of any makeup, and dressed in her comfiest pajamas, Arizona headed off to bed. Laying down in her king size bed, she felt her body mold into the cozy mattress and instantly relax. Leaning over to grab her IPad from the nightstand, she selected the facetime option. Settling herself back under the warmest covers, she waited for the cutest face in the world to appear on screen.

When she caught site of sleepy, hazel eyes, Arizona quietly whispered, "Kitty Cat! I miss you."

"Meow!" The cheeky little girl responded, causing Arizona to laugh. When Arizona composed herself, she began to question Catalina. "How was your day with Grams and Papa Colonel? Did you do anything interesting?" The sleepy girl perked up when she recalled her day. "Papa, teached me how to drive. Said I was a 'nachural' like you were when you were little."

"Oh, is that what he said. Well, we did learn from the best."

Catalina shook her head up and down, vigorously. "Grams let me grab the eggs and this time, I didn't even get pecked or break an egg. We even made muffins. Oh, 'guest' what?"

"What?" Arizona asked, composing herself after being startled by her phone that was sat over on the nightstand. It beeped a few times, indicating incoming texts.

"Nooo, you have to take a 'guest,' please." Catalina begged.

"What do you mean take a guest? Where am I going?" Arizona joked. The phone beeped again, reminding her of the texts. Choosing to ignore the messages and focus all of her attention on her conversation with Catalina, she did not see who the messages were from.

"Stop being silly! Take a 'guest' to what I'm going 'ta' say."

"Ok, ok… you are going to tell me that you ate ALL the muffins," exclaimed Arizona, who was now sitting up against the headboard. The conversation with Catalina was becoming too animated for her to continue laying down.

"No, I didn't eat ALLL the muffins, but Papa did." Both girls giggled. Papa always ate ALL the sweets, just like Arizona. "Since you didn't 'guest' correctly, I'm going to tell you." Arizona nodded. "Grams said we could use the eggs to bake a cake to bring to Mrs. Lucia and Ms. Callie on Monday."

"Is that so? Don't forget to take all the cracked eggshell pieces out of the mixture. Nobody wants to eat those. Yuck!" Arizona made a face and stuck her tongue out at the little girl. "Honestly, Catalina, that is such a great idea and I'm sure they are going to love it." An image of Callie's beautiful face appeared in Arizona's mind. Shaking her head to get rid of the image, she caught sight of the time. "Catalina, it's getting super late for you. I'm sure Grams or Papa is going to be in any minute now to tuck you in."

"Ok, I go 'ta' sleep now, but I have a question?" Arizona motioned for Catalina to continue. "Did you go to dance class with Ms. Callie today?" Catalina asked, giving Arizona the biggest smirk possible.

' _This child!'_ Arizona didn't even know how to respond. It took her a minute of opening and closing her mouth before she knew what to say. "You know what, I did go, and guess what… you are no longer the only dancer in this family."

Eyes bugged out and her mouth opened in shock, Catalina couldn't help herself, "Pshh, yeah right. Keep dreaming!"

"In your dreams," Arizona responded. "Ok, seriously Kitty Cat, have a goodnight, sleep tight. I love you!"

"I love you, too! Don't miss me too much."

Arizona barked out a laugh before ending the video call. _'She's just too much. What am I going to do with her?'_

Setting her tablet back on the nightstand, she repositioned herself back under the covers and ready for sleep. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she remembered her disregarded text messages. Grabbing her phone and checking to see whether it was work related, her mouth opened in shock. Her screen displayed 4 missed text messages from none other than, Callie Torres. After fumbling and almost dropping the phone on her head because of her nerves, Arizona began reading.

 **[** Callie Torres **] Hey, it's Callie. You may already be sleeping after expressing earlier how tired you were. I'm sorry if this disrupts you.**

 **[** Callie Torres **] Just wanted to say sorry about earlier. I completely forgot about that promise I made. Ricardo has been trying to get me to go out with him and a group of people for some time now. If you couldn't tell, I really did not want to go out tonight.**

 **[** Callie Torres **] Sorry, I'm digressing from the point. I wanted to ask if you would like to reschedule for Monday while Catalina is taking her class with my mom.**

 **[** Callie Torres **] No worries, if you are unable to. I will understand.** _ **Buenas Noches**_ **.**

Disbelief was written all over Arizona's face. Reading and re-reading the messages over again, she did not know what to think. Or even how to answer. Thinking that it'd be best to get some rest and clear her mind to be able to respond tomorrow, she set her phone back on the nightstand and got set to fall asleep. For real this time.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

 **Disclaimer: Song is Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own some characters, dialogues, or scenes. They belong to Shonda Rhimes, Grey's Anatomy, and ABC.**

 _ **AN/ I have had most of this chapter ready for about a month now, but then while out shopping one day I experienced something extremely traumatic. I just want to say that life is worth living. YOUR LIFE MATTERS. I may not know you or be able to understand exactly how you feel, but I am here to listen, should you need to talk (not licensed). Generally, I'm a very caring person, however, just by you clicking on my little story and showing your support makes me care about you even more.**_

 _ **I went on a 3 week vacation which briefly helped to forget. However, now that I am back, I'm having to find ways to work through the effects of the incident. I'm sorry for the long wait. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and sent me PM's about the next update. Here it is…**_

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

It was the perfect day for a run and that is exactly what Arizona needed Saturday morning. The autumn season was just beginning in New York. The weather was finally starting to cool down. Leaves would soon fall off the trees and start changing colors; from green to various shades of orange, yellow, red, brown, and purple. Usually, the fall would lead to the last few months of her busy work year. However, there were some potential work projects over on the West Coast during some winter months, so she would just have to enjoy her days off as much as possible.

Like always, Central Park was full of people. They were either cycling, rollerblading, running, walking, or just sitting and enjoying the fascinating views. A smile and a "good morning" was given to everyone Arizona came across. She even stopped to pet a few dogs.

When the Grand Torres Hotel came into view, Arizona couldn't help but think about Callie. She wondered what her morning looked like. Whether she was an early riser like herself, or if she was still sleeping. She probably had a late night with Ricardo. Not wanting to dwell on _that_ thought, Arizona focused on her run.

After completing a 6 mile loop around the park, Arizona headed home to shower. Since it was another Saturday morning without Catalina, it was the perfect time to run some errands and do some cleaning. Before doing that, she decided to go grab some breakfast and work on some designs at her favorite local café. Being a regular meant that it was no surprise when she set up her laptop and made herself comfortable. For the first 30 minutes, Arizona was very productive. She worked on her schedule, ordered materials, and created some designs. While consuming her routine order which consisted of an omelette, a side of fruit, and a steaming cup of coffee, her thoughts, again, drifted to one Ms. Callie Torres. Typing up a quick response to Callie's texts messages from last night, Arizona set her phone back down and focused on finishing her breakfast and designs. A plan was set in place to 'wow' the beautiful brunette on Monday.

Having done enough work for the day, Arizona made her way to Whole Foods to pick up some essentials for the week before heading home. The farm provided her with most of the necessities, so she only needed to pick up things like meats, drinks, and snacks for Catalina.

When she arrived home, the first thing she did was set her plan into action. Walking over to the sound system, she turned on her music player and set merengue songs to play." Instantly, her legs started moving and her hips swaying to the fast rhythm and steady beat. That's how Arizona spent the rest of her day. Dancing around while putting away the groceries, cleaning the apartment, and doing laundry. A variety of songs with different paces played, causing her to adjust her movements many times. She wasn't a natural by any means, but her recently acquired skills from Callie yesterday, and her own practice just now made her confident and excited for Monday.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

The next day, Arizona woke up early to go spend the day on the farm. Breakfast with her family was pleasant. Catalina was her typical self and caused many laughs. After breakfast, the Colonel pulled Arizona outside to help him with some things around the property. It was typical in the Robbins' household that Arizona and the Colonel worked on projects around the farm, while Barbara handled the kitchen. Due to life's circumstances, Arizona was forced to learn basic skills around the kitchen, but to say she was at Barbara's level was a huge understatement. Luckily, Barbara usually prepared weekly meals for her two baby girls. She would never let them starve, especially knowing that Arizona did not feed Catalina fast food.

True to her own words from Friday night, Catalina helped Barbara make two strawberry shortcakes. One for the Torres' women and one for the Robbins' to enjoy after their lunch. She also helped her Grandma prepare a picnic lunch for the family to enjoy by the pond. They loaded their goodies onto their Polaris Ranger and drove off to find the Colonel and Arizona. Catalina begged Barbara to let her drive, but was not successful. When they found the other two, they all headed to an area by the pond to enjoy their picnic.

The wind caused some leaves to fall on the ground and blow around in different directions. Catalina would take a bite of her lunch and then get up and try to catch the leaves. Then she'd go back and take another bite and get up again. The adults could not stop laughing at her silly antics.

When Catalina finally seemed to settle down, they decided to head back to the house. This time she was able to convince her Papa Colonel to let her drive. Colonel Daniel Robbins was a strong man, not often bending for anyone or anything, except his girls. When it came down to them, he was a spineless man.

Arizona and Barbara drove back in the other UTV, with Arizona doing the driving. Barbara took the opportunity to check in with Arizona. "Is there anything new, sweetie?" Arizona turned her head and grabbed Barbara's left hand, "Nope, nothing at all. Don't worry, mom. I will tell you immediately if anything interesting happens. I mean it." Barbara understood what her daughter was trying to tell her. She would just have to continue to be patient with her.

A few hours later, Arizona and Catalina headed back into the city. Catalina taking extra care of the special cake she made. Making sure it was not damaged on the way home or eaten by Arizona, regardless of the older woman's threats. When they got back to their apartment they completed their Sunday night bedtime routine which consisted of eating a light dinner, taking showers, getting stuff ready for school/work the next day, and most importantly spending some quality time together.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Arizona could not be happier to leave work early on Monday. She avoided working on any sites today, not wanting to appear at the studio covered in dirt like last Friday. This morning she woke up a little earlier than usual to spend extra time curling her hair and applying her makeup. Dressed in a crème colored silk blouse, with tight brown leggings, and a cute pair of ankle boots, Arizona felt _'caliente'_ (hot). She was ready to impress, in looks and in dance moves. Because of leaving work at an earlier time, she was able to avoid traffic and relieve the nanny from her duties. Catalina had no idea that Arizona would be the one to take her to the studio today. The little girl was going to be in for a surprise when she would see Arizona taking dance lessons as well.

They arrived at the studio a little earlier than usual hoping to be able to catch at least one of the Torres women. Arizona was carefully holding onto the box containing Catalina's specially made cake. Opening the door and seeing an empty studio, Catalina took hold of Arizona's free hand and dragged her over to the office. "Slow down, Cat. I'm about to drop the cake." Arizona pleaded, after struggling to secure the box. "You better not," Catalina yelped, "I worked super hard on it."

Hearing what sounded like yelling coming from within the studio, Callie and Lucia walked out of the office to see what was going on. When Catalina caught sight of her instructors, she let go of Arizona's hand and skipped over to them. _"Yo hice un bizcocho para ustedes"_ (I baked a cake for you) Catalina eagerly declared, rocking back and forth in excitement.

" _De verdad,"_ (Really) Callie asked. _"Mmm, me encanta el bizcocho! Que clase de bizcocho es? Dejame ver"_ (Yum, I love cake! What kind of cake is it? Let me see) Callie inquired, acting like an impatient child causing Lucia to give her a look. One that she knew too well. _"Perdon, gracias Catalina."_ (Sorry, Thank you).

Catching the look between mother and daughter, Arizona decided she should move forward and hand the cake to Lucia. "Thank you for this Catalina. How sweet of you." Lucia turned to Callie, "take this to the lobby and have them store it in the kitchen of the main restaurant."

"How has your mother been, Arizona? It's been a while since I have seen or spoken to her…" While Callie did as told, Lucia and Arizona conversed. Barbara's outgoingness caused a friendship to form between herself and Lucia. In such a short time, the eldest Torres woman knew a lot about the Robbins' family.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

When Callie came back she approached Arizona. She gently grabbed her hand and pulled her into a small room right off of the studio. The room was similar to the studio in that it had extremely clean and shiny flooring. Other than that, there were no mirrors, there was no door, and with the size of the room, Arizona was sure that the music would echo.

"Thanks for texting me back on Saturday." Callie anxiously confessed, "I was a little nervous, but I sure am glad you could make it today."

Arizona's heart skipped a beat at Callie's admission. _'Nervous, why? What did that even mean'_ "I'm glad I could make it, too." Arizona gave Callie a dimpled smile. "I've been looking forward to today."

"Well… here we are. I'm ready, are you?" Arizona confirmed with a nod and watched as Callie walked over to a small Bluetooth speaker. When she bent over to turn it on, Arizona got a nice view of her backside. The fitted pants that the brunette was wearing accentuated her perfectly round, nice-looking ass. Arizona needed to control herself. She was starting to feel aroused, and it's been quite some time since she's had any action.

Callie told Arizona that she was going to set a merengue playlist. It would allow her to let the songs go on and on, so that way she wouldn't have to keep starting and stopping. When everything was set she walked over to Arizona and placed her hands at the lead positions. Arizona followed and placed her arms in the correct position on Callie's body. "Do you still remember what you learned on Friday" asked Callie. "I do" replied Arizona, shooting Callie a quick wink.

Callie counted them in. They began dancing in perfect rhythm. Everything was going smoothly. Arizona's footwork was on point. "Wow, you are doing great. The only thing is…" Callie let go of Arizona's hand and gently lifted Arizona's head up, "look at me. Don't look at your feet when you are dancing."

' _Looking at you is not a problem, I could look at you all day'_ thought Arizona. They continued to dance. This time, Arizona gazed into rich brown eyes, the color of melted chocolate which were staring right back into her own eyes.

Callie who has been dancing practically all her life was able to think about other things while dancing. Beginners tend to watch their feet or count their steps in their head in order to help keep rhythm. Callie was sure that's what Arizona was doing in her head. Before she had caught Arizona looking down, Callie had taken the opportunity to check her out. Though there should be a big height difference between the two, it was almost evened out due to Arizona wearing heels and herself flat shoes. The blonde was enticing from head to toe. Her soft looking curls made Callie want to run her hands through her hair.

After dancing through a few songs with only basic footwork, Callie felt that Arizona was ready for the next step. "I think we've come to the point where your foot work can't get any better. Either you caught on quickly or you've been practicing."

Arizona let out a light laugh at Callie's curiosity. How would she explain herself? Thinking back on how she really perfected her footwork and her need to impress the pretty brunette, she felt a blush work its way up her neck. "Um, to be honest, I did practice a bit. I just wanted to be prepared."

Callie's grip on Arizona's hand tightened. "I like that. There's no reason to be embarrassed. Your extra practice is allowing us to move on to the next step." When Callie made sure Arizona was looking at her, she enthusiastically said, "The fun step."

Walking over to pause the music, Callie began explaining the different kinds of turns and steps. There were many variations. She decided to start with the basic 1 handed turn, 2 handed turn, and the Hammer Lock.

The women were so into their twists and turns that they did not notice someone walk in. "Calliope! Que estas haciendo?" (What are you doing?) Stood in the doorway was an old man with his lips slightly turned down and deep creases in his forehead. "Te necesito en la oficina, ahora." (I need you in the office, right now).

The brunette was livid. Walking over to the brooding man, she grumbled, "Papi, como vas a venir aqui a exigirme como si yo fuera una niña?" (Dad, how are you going to come in here and demand me as if I were a child). Deep down, she knew what her dad was picturing and it infuriated her further.

Having seen her husband walk into the studio, Lucia walked over to the room to see what was going on. As she got closer she heard raised voices, specifically her distraught daughter's. "You are not going to treat me like a child. I will go and find you when I am finished here."

"Callie… Carlos, what's going on in here?" Lucia looked around noticing scowls on both her husband and daughter's face. Then she saw Arizona standing awkwardly in the middle of the small room. Lucia knew exactly what was going on here. "Carlos, leave Callie alone. She is busy at the moment." She walked over to him and gave him a small push out of the room and into the studio.

Arizona looked at Callie. Over in the corner stood a defeated looking Callie, no longer resembling the woman who stood tall and was full of confidence and happiness only minutes earlier.

The blonde walked over to Callie and tried to lighten the mood, "So…Calliope? That's a beautiful name." Callie scoffed. "Oh, come on," Arizona pointed to herself, "the name's Arizona… I'm constantly asked if I am named after the state." The morose looking woman was about to ask the same question before Arizona cut her off. "Don't even ask. No, I am not named after the state." She walked over to the middle of the room. "Come here, let's continue dancing. I will tell you about my name after we've settled into a dance."

Walking over to her phone and the speaker, Callie set a new song on and then walked back over to Arizona. The blonde held her hand out, "may I have this dance?" Callie laughed wholeheartedly. The cheery woman was trying to raise her spirits and it looked like her charm was working.

Once again, getting lost in their own world the two women danced in perfect sync. Arizona was able to follow all of Callie's leads. So far, Arizona's favorite step was the Rainbow step because its name represented who she was. But when Callie taught her the Cuddle step, it quickly moved to the number one spot. It was a very intimate step. Callie led Arizona into a turn which put the blonde's backside slightly against Callie's front. All while their hips continued to move from side to side. When Arizona was turned out of the step she was so frazzled that she ended up stepping on Callie's feet. "Oops, sorry about that." She tried to shake it off, but her body betrayed her. Her milky complexion turned rosy. Trying to hide her blush and needing a minute to gather herself, Arizona turned away from Callie and asked "Mind if I grab some water really quick?"

After taking a quick water break, both women began walking back to the middle of the room. Then, all of a sudden Arizona appeared stunned. She had caught sight of Catalina through the open doorway. When Callie saw what caused Arizona to pause, she quickly realized what was happening. Catalina was so into her dance. The little girl's feet were gently moving side to side, her hips were swaying perfectly, and her arms were hanging at waist level with her wrists straight and palms facing down.

There was so much pride evident in Arizona's eyes. "Your daughter is a natural-born dancer," praised Callie.

When Arizona clued into what Callie said, her eyes bugged out of her head and her mouth opened in shock. "Catalina.a.a, she… she's not my daughter," Arizona stuttered.

"What?" Callie looked over at Arizona in disbelief. "I, I'm so sorry. I thought she was your daughter." Callie felt like kicking herself in the ass. Why did she just stick her foot in her mouth? It was evident that she had offended the woman stood in front of her. "I'm really sorry. It's just that when I first met you both, it seemed like she was your daughter. There are so many similarities. Catalina mentioned her mother, but I just thought that you were gay and maybe separated from her other mother or something."

Arizona let out a chuckle at that admission. "One of those things is correct. But, no," she shook her head from side to side, "Catalina is not my daughter. She is my niece; my brother's daughter."

Callie opened her mouth and quietly whispered, "Oh." She was about to say something, but then Arizona started speaking… "Most people think I was named for the state, but it's not true. I was named for the battleship. The U.S.S. Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and he saved 19 men before he drowned. Pretty much everything my father did his whole life was about honoring that sacrifice. I was raised to be a good man in a storm." Arizona's blue eyes were blinking rapidly, trying to hold back tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing, "a few years ago my family was hit by a very big storm. I had to step up." Walking over to the doorway and looking out, Arizona pulled herself together when she caught sight of Catalina who was laughing at something she found funny. "Catalina is in my care, temporarily. I had to be my family's good man in, a storm. That little girl needs me to be her good man in a storm."

Sticking her foot in her mouth was probably not the best idea, but, in this moment Callie couldn't help but feel a tiny bit glad she did. She hardly knew Arizona, but learning that important piece of information was a start. She still had a million questions, but it would have to wait for another time, hopefully.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Neither of the women were monitoring the time. They didn't see or hear Lucia end her class. It wasn't until Catalina skipped into the room looking for Arizona that either woman took a look at their watch. "Time sure flew by" stated Arizona. "Yeah, we sort of got off task after my father barged in here" Callie replied with a mirthless smile.

Just then Lucia walked into the room. "Oh good, you're still here," Lucia directed towards the two blondes. "I wanted to invite you both to enjoy some of the cake you brought. What do you say?"

Catalina eagerly nodded her head until she caught sight of Arizona's stern look. The older blonde denied the invitation. "I'm sorry, but we have a no dessert before dinner policy, that even I have to hold myself up to."

At this admission Callie started laughing out loud. She asked, "Is it a really that strict of a policy?" Before Arizona could reply, Lucia came up with an even better idea. "How about you join us for dinner first, and then we have some cake for dessert." Catalina turned towards Arizona with her hands folded in front of her, pleading for a yes.

Callie tried to excuse herself to go see what her father wanted earlier however, once again, Lucia stepped in saying that she'd handle her husband. She specifically wanted all four of them to have dinner together right now.

The quick and precise service that was given at the restaurant reminded Arizona that the women they were accompanying to dinner were the owners of the restaurant and hotel. Lucia ordered an assortment of seafood for the adults while Catalina quickly but graciously devoured fresh caught fish and veggies. She was eager to get to the cake.

"Como te gusta la escuela hasta ahora, Catalina?" (How are you liking school so far) asked Lucia.

"Me gusta mucho." (I love it). We learn our ABC's & 123's. We sing lots of songs, play, eat, and sleep." The hazel eyed little girl enthusiastically stated before taking a sip of her water.

"That's the life" replied Callie. She gave her mother a quick look. Callie lived a lavish life. As a child, not only was she sent to Catholic school, she was also sent to etiquette school. Most of her evenings were spent at extravagant dinner parties. She was rarely allowed to participate in normal childhood activities. Luckily, as she grew older her parents loosened up a bit. Especially when Lucia opened her dance studios once she decided to slow down her work.

While Lucia continued to question Catalina, Callie took the time to start a conversation with Arizona. "So, what do you do? I forgot if you mentioned it last week?"

Arizona put her fork down and wiped her mouth before replying, "I'm a landscape architect. When I was 20 years old I started Robbins Awesome Landscape Design."

"Do you just come up with the designs or do you build too? I'm assuming you do both because of the way you arrived at the studio last Friday." Callie's lip tugged upwards creating a smirk on her face.

Arizona chuckled but quickly controlled her laugh, not wanting to make a fool of herself inside the high end restaurant. "Very funny. But the answer is both. As a child, when my dad was around, I loved to help him around the farm. He let me design some parts of our farm and then we would build it together. The time that we spent in other states and countries during his deployment, we would do the same with the house we lived in. That's how design and creation became my thing. My company started off very small before I even graduated from school. Now, I have projects all over the country, in many different states. For me it's not a job, it's a passion." Arizona gave the brunette sitting next to her a wide smile. "How about you?"

Brown eyes watched every single word leave Arizona's lips. Clearly the blonde was passionate about what she did for a living. "That's very impressive. I don't think I have ever met a landscape architect before." Callie took a sip of her water before continuing, "I work in finance. I am an accountant for TORRES Enterprise. I am also an investor. A lot of my time is spent looking for business start-ups that I truly feel passionate about. For example, I just invested in a tech start-up for women."

Though it appeared as if Lucia was giving Catalina all of her attention, it was not the case. She was also listening in on Callie and Arizona's conversation. So far, she liked what she was hearing. Her plan was working.

After dinner was finished, the infamous cake was brought out. Callie did the honors of cutting everyone a slice. "Mmm, this is delicious" praised Callie after having her first bite. "Too bad Aria isn't here to enjoy this."

Lucia was in agreement. "Wow Catalina, you are a girl of many talents. A dancer and baker! What else can you do?" The little girl made the most of all of the attention that was given to her, while Arizona sat quietly indulging in one of her favorite things in the world, Barbara's (and Catalina's) homemade cake.

When dinner wrapped up, they stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Lucia turned to Catalina and gently pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for the delicious cake and delightful company at dinner. I'll be seeing you in a few days." She then brought the older blonde into a hug, too. Arizona graciously thanked her for the dinner invite.

Callie decided to walk the two Robbins' girls out of the hotel. When Arizona told her that she was going to grab a yellow taxi back home because she was too full to walk the few blocks, Callie instantly denied that. She walked over to the valet and asked them to bring a car around with a driver. She was not going to allow that. Arizona swore that she would be fine in a cab, but Callie insisted.

Before the car came around, Callie began her goodbyes. "If you continue to bake like that Little Miss Catalina, I'm going to have to invest in to your own personal bakery." Catalina hooked her arms around Callie's waist and gave her a broad smile. "Thank you, Ms. Callie."

Callie then turned to address Arizona. "Aria will be back to teaching her classes next week, Friday will be my last class. Are you going to come? You are also welcomed to join her class." Arizona had forgotten that tiny bit of information. She was so caught up in Callie teaching her that she forgot it was only temporary until Aria returned. "I will have to think about joining Aria's class and I will see what I can do about Friday" Arizona replied. As Callie saw one of the company cars slowly approaching them, she pulled Arizona into a short hug. "Well, let me know about Friday if you find out within time. I hope to see you then. If not, I guess I will see you around," she said kind of dejectedly.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

 **AN2/ Next chapter will be out in a few days. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own some characters, dialogues, or scenes. They belong to Shonda Rhimes, Grey's Anatomy, and ABC.**

 _ **Finishing off my birthday weekend with an update for you guys. I am truly grateful for the wonderful responses I have been receiving. The well wishes, too. You're an amazing bunch. THANK YOU!**_

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

One of those days. That's exactly what Callie Torres was having.

After having slept through her alarm, she knew from the moment she woke up, that today would be one of those days. Rushing to get ready for work had caused her to struggle to get her hair and makeup just right. She even walked out of her penthouse and down to her office in her house slippers. When her father saw her, he scolded her about punctuality and image. To top it all off, after coming back from her lunch break and having just sat down at her desk, her coffee tipped over, spilling all over important documents as well as her skirt. _Is there anything else that can go wrong today?_

Luckily, she managed to pull herself together and get all of her work done. If there was one thing going for her today, it's that all of her goals for the work day were easily accomplished. Callie set high standards. That's one of the things that made her an excellent business woman. She was effective and successful because she believed in herself and in the family business. Callie may have been spoiled rotten as a child, but as an adult she learned the value of a dollar. Carlos Torres, could scold her all he wanted about her private life, however, he could never say a bad thing about her work ethic.

When she laid in bed that night, thinking about the kind of day she had, the tears began to flow. She couldn't help but wish she had someone to share all of her mishaps with and for them to provide her with comfort. The truth was, she felt lonely. From the outside it looked like Callie had everything going right. Her career was locked down. TORRES Enterprise remained at the top. Property was being bought left and right. Hotels were being built in many states and countries. Most of the companies she personally invested in were thriving. Financially, she was beyond set for life.

When it came to friends, Callie had very few. After realizing that her 'so-called friends' clung to her because of her wealthy status or because of who she knew, Callie learned to remove such manipulators out of her life. That left her with less people to lean on.

While wallowing in sadness, Callie's phone rang. She quickly wiped her face and cleared her throat before answering, "hello?"

"Life is good, Torres. Life. Is. Good."

Ironically, it was her best friend. The only friend she could truly count on. A person who never used her and always offered his shoulder to lean on. He was commonly known as a womanizer, but not with her. He always respected her boundaries. Friends and nothing more.

"Mark." Callie cried into the phone.

"What's up, Cal? Why does it sound like you're crying?"

Callie opened up and told Mark about her trying day and emotional evening.

"Maybe if you weren't so scared of getting burned, you'd feel great, too." Mark tensely retorted.

"You know I used to walk tall. I used to walk tall. Then, came George. He took off at least an inch. Then, Erica went and left me. That shaved off a few more. I got shorter. All that humiliation, it makes you shorter. So… yeah, I am scared of getting hurt. Because, one more personal disaster right now would cut me off at the knees."

Mark couldn't stand to hear Callie be so pessimistic. He loved Callie. There was nothing in this world he wouldn't do for her. She was all he had. Unfortunately, he was almost 3000 miles away from her, completing his residency. It was time for Callie to move forward. He couldn't be there for her physically. That's why, he needed to get into her head by giving her a little push with his words. "Walk tall."

Callie was puzzled by Mark's words. "What?" She asked.

Mark ended the call with some wise words of wisdom for Callie. "All you can do is be brave enough to get out there. You fought, you loved, you lost. Walk tall, Torres."

When Callie heard the phone call suddenly end, she realized that she was left to ruminate on Mark's parting words. Was she ready to move on?

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

It was Friday night and Callie was still in an emotional funk. There was no desire to teach this last class, which was the reason why she was actually showing up to the studio with one minute to spare. _Thank goodness Aria will be back this weekend._

Walking in to the studio, she took a quick survey of the room. She had to do a double take because standing over in a corner of the room, chatting with Ricardo and a few others was none other than Arizona. The blonde who never texted Callie to confirm whether she was going to attend class or not. _Guess she decided to come after all._

When Arizona caught sight of Callie, she sent a smile her way. Callie sent a short wave back, but quickly turned to address the class.

She instructed the class to line up. Pairing up the beginner's with those who were more advanced.

Arizona was paired up with Ricardo. Very thankful that it wasn't Joel. She didn't feel like causing a scene.

The pair took their place and waited for the music to start. They put their hands in position and began dancing. After getting comfortable with each other, they began to converse. They spoke about their careers. Ricardo mentioned working on Wall Street up until a few years ago, when he decided to quit and start his own company. Arizona revealed that she too owned a business. She went on to tell him about her designs and creations, leaving him in awe.

When Ricardo tried to move the conversation on and Arizona did not respond, he quickly realized that her focus was elsewhere. He turned his head to see where her attention had shifted to. It was an 'aha' moment for him.

"She's pretty special, you know?"

Arizona was suddenly shaken out of her thoughts. "Huh, what did you say?"

"Callie… she's pretty special. A phenomenal woman." Ricardo remarked, as he nodded his head towards the woman Arizona was staring at. "Callie is one of the best people I know. I've tried to pursue her before, but clearly that turned out well for me." The tall Latino man said jokingly and then chuckled. "She's been put through a lot. First by George, then Erica. It's why she approaches everything with caution now." He waited until Arizona was looking at him before continuing, "the person she ends up with would be so lucky to love her and more importantly, be loved by her."

Just as he finished his little speech, Callie instructed the class to switch partners. As Ricardo moved on to the next person, Arizona was left completely flabbergasted. _What did he mean by that?_

For the remainder of the class, Arizona continued to improve her skills, while shuffling from partner to partner. There was never any interaction with Callie other than a few times when their eyes would meet, but then Callie would quickly look away. Arizona could tell that something was off with the brunette today. Since it was the last class Callie would be teaching, Arizona was expecting some kind of one-on-one. It never happened.

When class ended, Arizona decided to go thank Callie for the invitation to the classes, as well as the time she personally took to teach her. When she approached Callie, the glum woman appeared as if she was on the verge of tears. Upon looking closer, her eyes were slightly swollen, almost as if she had been crying earlier in the day. Arizona didn't say anything in regards to that. She was just going to try to cheer the woman up. "You've been so helpful and so kind to me. I truly don't know how to thank you enough…"

Of course, as Arizona was trying to thank Callie, Ricardo overheard and put his two cents in. "Yo se como… vamos a celebrar! Arizona already agreed to put her new skills to use tonight. Vamos, Callie?" (I know how, let's celebrate! Let's go, Callie). Ricardo beamed as he put his arm around Arizona's shoulder.

Callie looked at the conniving pair. Ricardo showing off his pearly whites and Arizona with her eyes a little wide, eyebrows raised, and lip slightly sticking out. If it was another day, maybe Callie would consider going, but she simply did not have the energy to go out tonight. "I'm sorry, but I am utterly exhausted. Thank you for the invite, I'm sure everyone will have a great time."

"C'mon, Callie. Just go for a little while. We'll have fun, if not, I promise we will let you leave." Ricardo supplicated.

Callie looked over at the blonde again. She realized that she had let her emotions get the best of her today. She felt awful. _Who invites someone to their dance class and then ignores them the entire time? Seriously, who does that?_

Deciding that she needed to make up for being such a crappy person, she accepted the invite to go out dancing. "Okay, fine. Where are we going?" Ricardo and Arizona high fived each other.

They hashed out the details of where and at what time they were meeting up. A quick goodbye was said, since they'd be seeing each other again, later on that night.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Hours later, Arizona was surrounded by a group of people, in the VIP section of the lounge. Some were from dance class and others were friends of those from the class. They sat around talking and indulging in a few drinks for a bit. The music wasn't too loud, which allowed them to talk comfortably.

Arizona was pulled into a conversation with Madelyn, a tall, slender woman who was trying to hit on her. It was blatantly obvious to everyone including Callie, as Madelyn kept giving Arizona compliments. She was in the middle of telling Arizona about her recent handbag purchase. A gift from her parents after having to sit with them and their guests through a boring dinner.

 _So pretentious. Sooo not my thing, at all._

Arizona checked out of the conversation when she saw Callie over by the bar. The way the brunette was dressed almost had Arizona drooling. A black turtleneck, sleeveless dress that cut off at mid-thigh accentuated her curves. Brown, suede, high heeled boots that stopped at the knees covered her toned legs. _DAMN!_ _I need to get over there, now._

Arizona excused herself from the conversation with the showy woman and began making her way towards the bar. When she was halfway there, again, for the second time that day, Ricardo interrupted her. "I believe you are supposed to be showing off those new dance skills you learned. I just asked the DJ to switch over to merengue. Vamos!"

Arizona tried to cut him off but was unsuccessful. Ricardo had already pulled her onto the small dance floor. True to his word, the DJ began playing mix after mix of merengue songs. Arizona got shuffled around from person to person, putting all the steps and turns she learned with Callie to use.

When she got caught up dancing with Madelyn, who was so delighted to be dancing with her, Arizona noticed Callie walking into the restroom area. What she didn't know is that her talking to Madelyn earlier and now dancing with her, had Callie feeling slightly jealous. It's what caused Callie to run to the bathroom. Again, she excused herself from the woman and this time made her way over to Callie without any disruptions.

What she saw when she walked into the bathroom tore her heart. In front of her was Callie, hunched over the sink wiping the tears that had been falling. _Calliope, you are too beautiful to be crying._

"Hey," she said, as she closed the door.

"Hey," Callie responded.

Arizona nervously asked, "Are you okay?"

Callie turned around to address Arizona. "You know… I'm fine."

"People talk… where we dance. They talk… a lot. So for the sake of being honest, I think I should tell you that I know things about you." Arizona gulped. "Because people talk." She emphasized.

"Oh…" Callie's face fell in disappointment. She breathed in deeply. "You mean…"

Arizona nodded in confirmation.

"Terrific." Callie lowered her head in annoyance. She leaned against the sink and crossed her arms.

"It is, actually." Arizona cheerfully stated, after seeing how shattered the brunette seemed.

"Uh-huh" Callie sarcastically denied.

Arizona eagerly continued, "…the talk. People really like you over there. They respect you and they're concerned and interested. They really like you. Some of them **reaaaally** like you." She exaggerated.

Callie nodded her head in disbelief.

"You just, you look upset and I thought that you should know that the talk is good and when you're not upset, when you're over being upset, there will be people lining up for you."

"Hahahaha" Callie laughed in denial. "…You want to give me some names?"

 _Really, Calliope? Hello, right in front of you._ Arizona moved forward and grasped the side of the brunette's face. She gently turned Callie's head and placed a long, sweet kiss against her cheek.

"I think you will know." She stared at the stunned woman. When Callie finally realized what she meant, Arizona quickly let out a giggle. _Yeah, me._ She smiled big, displaying her dimples, as she walked backwards, turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

Callie smiled in wonder, as Arizona backed away. _Did that really just happen? Her lips were so smooth and hot._ She couldn't help but chuckle into the now empty room.

After the shock of what had just occurred settled in, Callie made herself presentable. She exited the bathroom and made her way back over to the group. Looking over, she saw the blonde woman by the bar finishing off her wine. Had Callie been there a minute earlier, she would have seen Arizona smirking at Ricardo, after he figured out that something between her and Callie, seemed to have happened in the bathroom.

After getting another glass of wine, Arizona made her way back over to the group. Sat at the table was Callie, appearing to be in good spirits now. _Mission accomplished._

Realizing that it was getting late, the remaining friends decided to get up and dance to a few more songs before calling it a night. The DJ began to spin some Top 40 mixed with Urban Latin songs.

Not being much of a dancer, the blonde woman stuck to her basic moves. Letting the music guide her, she moved around mostly swaying, twirling, and shimmying. Losing her nerves or maybe it was liquid courage, she danced her way over to the brunette and placed her hands on Callie's curvy hips. Surprised by the invasion, Callie quickly turned around. When she noticed who it was, she stared deeply into smoldering blue eyes, instantly feeling a spark run through her body. Gathering enough courage, she turned around and backed into the blonde's space, but left a respectable amount of distance between the two.

A Shakira song began to play. Closing her eyes and getting lost in the music, Callie swayed her hips in time. The feeling of hot, heavy breaths hitting the back of her neck and the heat radiating between the two bodies urged Callie on. As the beat picked up, she began to roll her hips. Left, front, right, back, and repeat. It was becoming too much for Arizona to keep up with. She slowed down and just stood behind Callie, simply too mesmerized to stay in sync.

Arizona turned Callie to face her again, the blonde's eyes instantly going wide. "Calliope!" she whispered out loud by accident, while licking her lips. Droplets of sweat were running down the hot brunette's face, down her neck, and into her cleavage. Oh, what Arizona would have given to have been able to follow those drops with her tongue. She was ready to lose control. Lucky for her, or maybe not, the song ended.

After witnessing such a fiery moment between the two, Ricardo hated to put an end to it. "Hey, it's getting late. Most of us are thinking about heading out."

Not realizing how late it was Arizona began to panic. She needed to schedule an Uber to pick her up or else she would have to hail a taxi so late at night. "Excuse, I need to get to my phone and schedule an Uber."

"What?" Callie shrieked. "No, no, no!" Shaking her head, she told the blonde, "there is no way you are doing that. My driver will drop you off at your apartment."

"That's o…" Arizona was about to deny, but saw Ricardo shaking his head trying to tell her not to. But, it was too late, Callie already realized that she was going to deny. "No… Arizona. It's too late. I won't accept you going home on your own." Clearly, Arizona had no other choice but to accept.

While the women gathered their belongings from the coat check, Ricardo tried to get them a bottle of water after seeing Callie still flushed from dancing. When they met up at the front, he walked them out, making sure they got safely into Callie's car. He told the driver, "you be careful now. Precious cargo here." The driver chuckled and replied, "Oh… don't I know. I'd be out of a job and mostly dead if anything happened to Ms. Torres."

The car ride home was silent, but not awkward. Both women staring out their windows, watching the buildings pass by and observing people out late at night. After all, it was the city that never sleeps.

When they arrived at Arizona's apartment, Callie stepped out of the car and let Arizona out. "So, I really wanted to thank you for convincing me to go out tonight." Arizona didn't say anything. She just smiled back at Callie, showing off those precious dimples. "I had such a great time. Thank you, for everything." Callie stepped into Arizona's space and brought her in for a tight hug. Instantly, smelling her sweet perfume mixed with her sweat. As they stepped back, Arizona replied, "no, Calliope. It's been a daringly great two weeks for me and I can only thank you for that." Both women smiled at each other before parting ways.

Neither women truly grasping the magnitude of how they were slowly helping each other change their thoughts and ways.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

It was a typical humid day in Miami, Florida. Callie's hometown. She was sat at her desk, almost finished squaring some finances for a few hotels that were being built over in Europe. Being clear-cut on what needed to be done and how much needed to be spent allowed her to finish up quickly.

It was Monday now. After spending the weekend catching up with extended family members, she was grateful to be done with work early for the day. Taking advantage of the weather difference between Manhattan and Miami, she decided to relax poolside, before getting her much needed spa treatment later on.

With fresh coconut water in hand and a book in the other, Callie laid out on a pool chair in her childhood home. Rather than read, she got caught up in her own thoughts. Ever since Friday night, Callie was feeling something that she had not felt in such a long time. She felt hopeful. She just wanted something. Her life has been so uninteresting lately, change was highly welcomed. Thinking about the possibilities of what could be allowed her to put her past in the far back of her mind.

As she tanned her body, she daydreamed about a certain blonde. The thoughts of what they could be doing, had the blue-eyed blonde been sitting there next to her were endless.

Suddenly, Mark's words crept into her head. "Walk tall, Torres." Right there and right then, Callie made a decision.

Later that evening, after having finished taking a shower and feeling completely relaxed due to her spa treatment, Callie laid in her bed. She was in her childhood room. A room where, honestly, she found the most comfort in. Gathering the courage, she picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She was going to do it… "Walk tall, Torres," she whispered to herself.

After placing the call she heard the person on the other line answer, "hello."

"Arizona… uh, hey. It's Callie."

"Calliope, hi!" Arizona cheerfully replied. Surprised to be receiving a phone call from Callie on Monday, so late in the evening.

"How are you?" asked the brunette, hating to make small talk. But, she was too nervous to quickly get to the reason for making the call.

Too bad for Callie, Arizona instantly answered, "I'm super, thanks for asking. Yourself?"

"I'm great today. Thanks." More nervous small talk… "Again, I have to say thanks for asking me to join the outing. I had a great time on Friday night." Even though they weren't able to see each other, both women blushed after thinking about what happened between them that night.

Callie took a deep breath and slowly released it. "I… I was wondering if you had any plans this Friday night."

 _Plans? Is she going to ask me out?_ Arizona took a quick second to think about her schedule, "um, as of right now, no."

 _This is it._ Remembering Mark's other words from Thursday night, ' _Be brave enough to get out there'_ Callie gathered the courage to ask, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me Friday night?" Callie closed her eyes tightly and anxiously waited for a response.

"I'd love to, Calliope." Arizona breathlessly replied.

 _Yes!_ Callie opened her eyes and did a little dance jingle, while laying down. "Okay… great..." She stared at a particular spot on the ceiling, trying to rack her brain. She only got as far as the idea of asking Arizona out, without having any kind of plan as to what to do. "So… I will be back from Miami on Friday morning. I will call you with the details before then."

"Okay. You just let me know."

"Well… I will let you go now. I'm sorry for calling so late. Have a good night, Arizona."

"No worries. Good night." As Arizona was about to hang up, she whispered, "Sweet dreams, Calliope."

Callie gulped. Nobody called her Calliope, except for her father. She absolutely hated it. However, the way Arizona said her name, it was just so, so sexy.

Callie got up from where she was laying and proceeded to get ready for bed. The sooner she fell asleep, the sooner she would get to see Arizona.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own some characters, dialogues, and scenes. They belong to Shonda Rhimes, Grey's Anatomy, and ABC. Lyrics and references belong to Lin Manuel Miranda and Hamilton: An American Musical**

 _ **Thank you for your continued interest. Hope everyone is able to find some light during these dark times. Peace &Love!**_

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

While on the jet back to New York, Callie has been frantically texting Mark. Her date with Arizona was later that evening, and she was freaking out.

 **[** Callie **] So, do I bring her flowers or not, Mark?**

 **[** Mark Sloan **] Relax, Callie. Can't you escape Papa Torres and call me? All this texting is getting ridiculous.**

Callie stood up from her seat and walked to the back room, already putting the call through.

"Torres!" Mark's voice boomed over the phone. "I don't know what you're going to do about Papa T. That man needs to lay off."

Every time Callie's phone alerted a new message, her father would glare at her. Carlos felt that he did not know where he and Lucia had gone wrong with raising Callie. Never had he deemed anyone worthy of dating his youngest daughter. The men she chose were too weak for her. Then, it seemed like the end of the world to him, when Callie announced that she was now interested in women, too.

"Uhhh, Mark... there are other pressing matters to worry about right now." Callie lowered herself onto the comfy bed on the plane. "This is all your fault, you know? Get out there… Be brave… Walk tall, Torres… all your fault." She sarcastically exclaimed.

"You know what, Callie… Those wise words are what pushed you to ask her out on a date in the first place. If you're so worked up, then just cancel."

"What? Mark, no… no." Callie sighed. "Look Mark, I'm just freaking out here. It's been so long."

"Out of all people, don't you think I am the one who understands that the best? Get a grip, Cal. You deserve happiness more than anyone I know. Look… you know what to do. Get yourself dolled up, go out and enjoy yourself. If it goes sour, at least you took the first step in getting yourself out there. I'm proud of you. Call me tomorrow. Love you." In classic Mark form, he immediately ended the call before Callie could respond.

 _Love you, too._ Callie lowered her phone onto her stomach and took a moment to relax. Closing her eyes, she began to breathe in deeply and out slowly. For the first time in days, she finally felt centered. _I got this. I can do this._

When Callie came up with a conclusion to her problem, she decided to search her date's name on the web. There were many articles available. Nothing too personal. Mostly of completed projects. Arizona was talented. She had an eye for outdoor design. Her creations… masterpieces. _Wow!_ Golf courses, farms, parks, houses, businesses, communities. She does it all.

When she came across Arizona's company page, Callie laughed to herself. _Butterflies, really?_ _I know gardens are very colorful, but is all this color on this layout necessary. It's like an Easter basket. What an interesting webpage._

After being notified that they would be landing shortly, Callie realized that she had lost track of time after browsing page after page. She quickly located the address for Arizona's business. When she landed at Westchester County airport, she sent her dad on his way and got her own private car. She needed to make a very important stop before making her way back into Manhattan.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Arizona was sitting at her vintage computer desk attempting to work on a design that had a fast-approaching deadline. She loved to create plans for outdoor spaces and absolutely loved it when clients gave her free range. However, today, she was finding it to be quite a difficult task. Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Callie and their upcoming date later that evening. Deciding that she needed to do something else before she ended up with the worst design of her life, she walked out of her office on a mission.

"Lexie, I'm running out for a bit. Go ahead and take your lunch." Arizona addressed her intern, Lexie Grey. She has been working with Arizona for a little over 9 months now. Arizona was hoping that the promising woman would be joining her team afterwards. She was in need of another architect on her team because she was going to be taking on even more work around the country. Someone who she could put all her trust into. Robbins' Awesome Landscape Design (RALD) was her baby and there's no way she would accept anything less than the best.

Before leaving, the determined woman walked into one of the sheds and grabbed sharp clippers and a knife. When she got inside her car, Arizona lowered the windows, cranked up the music, and placed her sunglasses over her eyes. It was a breezy fall day. She stuck her left hand out the window and let it rollercoaster against the wind.

The drive did not last long. After arriving at her destination, she made sure to switch the volume to a low setting, as to not cause any attention when she made her getaway later. This was a secret mission.

Arizona walked inside. "Hey, Momma! How are you?"

Barbara was startled when she heard her daughter's voice. "Arizona?" Walking out of the pantry, she moved towards her cheery daughter with arms wide open for a warm hug. "It's so good to see you, sweetie." She walked back into the pantry and collected the items she was looking for. "Perfect timing. I was just about to whip up some lunch."

Arizona rubbed her stomach. "Oh, thank goodness because I'm pretty hungry."

"You left here in such a hurry this morning that you didn't even have enough time to see me or eat breakfast." The older woman pouted, trying to make Arizona feel bad about her hasty retreat earlier. "Catalina told me that you seem dazzled all week, but I think she meant frazzled. Are you okay? Are you in need of a break, honey?"

Arizona giggled and nervously looked around, avoiding looking directly at Barbara. "Everything is okay." She walked over to the breakfast bar and sat down on a stool as her mother began cooking. "You know… just tight deadlines. It's going to be a busy end of the season for us."

"I sure hope you will still be joining us for a nice, relaxing vacation at the end of the year. You deserve it, sweetie."

"We'll see," was all Arizona responded. That was the best response Barbara would get out of her daughter. She knew that the topic would be dropped, so she focused on cooking.

Lunch was typical for the Robbins' family. Entertainment was provided by the silly little girl that was the apple of everyone's eye. Kids… they say the darndest things. Surprisingly, for Arizona, this time was not one of them. She was safe.

When finished eating, the Colonel got up from his chair, made his way over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for such a delicious meal, Barb." He walked over to his daughter and dropped a kiss on her head. "Thank you for stopping by, it's always so good to see you." He then turned his attention to Catalina. "Come on, little soldier. We have some work to finish."

The Colonel's use of the nickname brought on feelings of pure nostalgia. "It seems like it was just yesterday that you were your dad's 'little soldier,' his shadow. Wherever Daniel was, there you were right along with him." The two women left seated at the table let out wholehearted laughs, thinking about those old times.

"It's okay. You know I absolutely adore my replacement."

 _I wish there would be more of those replacements, but it will most likely not happen, thought Barbara. I will just have to cherish our one and only extra hard._

Arizona stood from the table to help clear the dishes and clean the kitchen. "After this, I'm going to head back to work, momma. I will come by on Sunday. That way you won't have to make the drive into the city."

"Okay, honey. I will be making chicken pot pie on Sunday. Come hungry." Barbara walked Arizona over to the front door. "Enjoy your weekend. Relax, please!"

"Sure thing. What are you going to do now?" Arizona asked her mother. The blonde needed to complete her mission and in order to do so, she needed her mother occupied.

Barbara pointed to the rocking chair in the study. "I'm going to go knit some booties for Margaret's new grandbaby. You need to see that bundle of cuteness, Arizona…"

Sensing that her mother was going to start rambling about babies, Arizona quickly walked down the steps. "Send my regards to the family. See you on Sunday. Love you, Mom."

Arizona sat in her car and waited a few minutes for Barbara to get inside and hopefully get settled in the study with her knitting stuff in hand. When the sneaky blonde thought the coast was clear, she grabbed her tools and ran as quickly as she could to the flower garden. Working fast, she cut the flowers she was able to find. Luckily, there were enough there to be able to make pretty bouquet. She finished up and ran back to her car.

Just as she was about to close her car door, Barbara walked out of the house. "Arizona… Arizona… What are you doing?" The older woman began to approach the car. "What are those flowers for?" Before Barbara could get to the car, Arizona backed up and peeled out of the long driveway. _What in the world is that girl up to?_

When she reached the road, Arizona slowed down and fastened her seat belt. _Mission accomplished… Barely!_ She laughed at herself.

Back at the office now, Arizona walked in with the flowers in hand. Her next mission was to fix them up and make them presentable for Callie.

"Hey, you're back." Lexie noticed the items in Arizona's hands. "Whoa… what's up with all the flowers? There was a delivery for you while you were gone. I placed it in your office."

"What?" But Arizona did not wait for a response. What she saw when she walked inside her office made her mouth drop open in shock. On the corner of her desk was a stunning arrangement of pink and lavender lilies, roses, and orchids. _Breathtaking!_ She traced a shaky finger along a soft flower petal before reaching for the card. In the most beautiful style of handwriting she has ever seen was written,

Arizona,

Really looking forward to spending the evening with you.

See you later :)

xo, Callie

Arizona smiled to herself as she walked over to where she had dropped her purse earlier, due to the shock of seeing the flowers on her desk. She retrieved her phone and sent out a message.

 **[** Arizona **] Thank you for the loveliest flowers. I'm looking forward to spending the evening with you, too ;)**

Before placing her phone down, she snapped a picture of the beautiful arrangement to be able to always remember by.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

After taking a long, relaxing bath, Arizona straightened her hair and applied light makeup. She still had some time before Callie would be picking her up, so she poured herself a glass of wine and decided to lounge around in her robe.

She was no longer feeling nervous or having feelings of wanting to back out. After all the thinking she's done since Callie had asked her out, she deduced that this was a good thing. Callie was a beautiful woman. Arizona felt lucky to have been asked out by her. It's been a very long time since she has dated anyone. Her heart had been severely broken, but she was completely moved on from that. That's not to say that she wasn't still worried about going through that kind of pain again.

A few hours later, Arizona was finishing up getting dressed when she heard her phone go off. "Hello, Ms. Robbins. You have a visitor in the lobby… a Callie Torres." Arizona couldn't believe that she had totally forgotten to leave notice with her building concierge about expecting a guest. "Oops, I'm sorry, Megan. Please send her up. Thank you."

While Callie made her way up, Arizona wrapped her colorful scarf around her neck and grabbed the bouquet of flowers that she handpicked earlier. When she heard a knock at the door, she took one last glance in the mirror before opening it.

Before knocking on the door, Callie exhaled loudly and rolled her shoulders back. _This is it._ _I'm so ready. I am deserving of this._

The door opened, and a smiling face appeared. "Calliope, hi." Arizona cheerfully greeted as she finished opening the door.

"It's so good to see you, Arizona." Callie approached Arizona and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. As Callie pulled back, a bouquet of flowers was placed in her hands. "These are for you." Callie looked at the assorted arrangement of colorful flowers. _Interesting combination._ "Thank you. They are beautiful, just like you." Callie's eyes widen at her revelation. An incontrollable heat rushed to Arizona's face. "Are you ready to go?" The brunette asked Arizona before something else slipped out of her mouth.

The two women took the elevator down in silence and made their way to Callie's car. As they got in, Callie handed her flowers to the chauffeur and instructed that they'd be brought to her apartment and set in a vase.

"I know I asked you yesterday, but are you sure you are okay with Italian and seafood?" Callie nervously asked.

Looking over at Callie and noticing her leg bouncing up and down, Arizona moved closer and placed her arm on the anxious woman's leg. "For my family, part of being a military brat meant also becoming cultured. I am not a picky eater, at all. Okay?" Arizona waited for Callie to look at her before nodding her head reassuringly and releasing a bright dimpled smile. "So… no worrying."

The restaurant was only a few blocks away. The chauffeur immediately opened the car door for them and they stepped out. Looking around, Arizona noticed that they were right outside Central Park and near the Grand Torres Hotel.

"Benvenuto a Marea!" (Welcome to Marea) The host greeted in a thick Italian accent.

"Ciao, (Hello) I have a reservation, last name Torres."

"Si, seguimi" (Yes, follow me).

They were seated at a cozy table for two in the main dining room. Callie asked the sommelier for recommendations on a wine. They settled on an Italian white that paired well with what they were planning to select from the four course prix fixe menu.

"How was your time in Miami?" Arizona asked, while they waited on their first course to arrive.

"It was wonderful. It's always nice to go home and recharge. Sometimes, nothing beats sleeping in your childhood bed or receiving a hug from your grandparents."

Arizona helped herself to a piece of the warm bread that was just brought to the table. "You were raised in Miami?"

"Yup, born and raised, but then New York happened. I decided to stay here after completing my undergrad at Columbia. Most of my family followed, but we go back and forth often. Have you ever been?"

Arizona's eyes roamed over Callie's complexion. _Miami girl. I dig it. That means a yearlong tan._ "I've been to Florida before, just not Miami."

"You should go… beautiful beaches, delicious food, lots of dancing." _And me, Callie wanted to add._

Their first course was brought out to the table. The wonderful smell coming from her plate had Arizona ready to dig in right away. "This tastes heavenly. So creamy and flavorful." Arizona boasted about her lobster, burrata, and eggplant dish."

"That does look mouthwatering. These are delicious, too. Would you like some oysters?" Callie asked Arizona and then proceeded to slurp her oyster in a way that had Arizona thinking very dirty thoughts. Callie pushed her plate towards the center of the table, as did Arizona with hers. They each tried the others dish and both agreed that each were delectable.

As they waited for their second course, they spoke about the many places Arizona grew up in. Places like California, Hawaii, Virginia, North Carolina, Japan, and Germany, but their farm in New York was always home base.

Arizona asked Callie about dance. Callie grew up around her abuela's (grandma's) dance studio. When Callie and Aria left for college, Lucia decided to work less and devote most of her time to her own dance studio. Lucia works as a lawyer and Aria followed in her footsteps.

The server came and placed their next dishes on the table. "Here you are ladies, enjoy."

If Arizona thought her lobster was delicious, there were just no words to describe her octopus dish. "Forget everything I said earlier, this is the one. You have to try this Callie… have a bite." Arizona put a piece of everything on her fork and brought it over to Callie's mouth. "Here!" Callie opened her mouth and accepted Arizona's forkful. "Mmm," Callie moaned. "I really, really want to say this is the best, but I'm sure our next course is going to be even better. Each dish just gets better and better." Arizona happily agreed.

And they were right. Their main dish, scallops for Arizona and halibut for Callie, was devoured with the same kind of enthusiasm as their others. They ended up finishing their bottle of wine and were now waiting for their coffee and dessert. Arizona was so full that for the first time in her life, she was questioning whether to pass up dessert.

Callie checked the time on her watch. "Oh, good. I was afraid that we would be too late for the next part of our date. It's looking like we will be right on time."

"Right, you mentioned something about Broadway yesterday?" Arizona asked. When Callie called Arizona the day before to confirm their date, she also asked Arizona about her feelings on musicals.

"Yes, an old friend of mine is reprising his role for a few nights and sent me an invitation. Surprisingly, I have yet to catch a performance of the show."

When their dessert was served, Arizona made some room in her stomach for a few bites of each. Doughnuts were her weakness. She just could not pass it up. "These ricotta doughnuts are to die for."

At the end of the meal, Callie settled the bill. "Thank you, Callie. I really enjoyed myself. There aren't enough words to describe how awesome everything was. I'm so full that I can barely move." The woman sitting across from her laughed and agreed. "Me too. Thank you for coming. I'm pleased to be accompanied by such a lovely person."

They left the restaurant very satisfied and so ready for the next part of the date. Their chauffeur was waiting right around the corner, ready to take them to their next destination.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

After being driven a few blocks, they arrived at the Richard Rogers Theatre. Arizona's eyes went wide. "No way… Hamilton? Are you serious, Callie? I've been wanting to see this for the longest now."

Callie laughed and nodded her head in confirmation. "This is it. Come on, let's go."

"I think I am in shock." Arizona uttered.

Callie stepped out of the car and waited for Arizona to exit. Her hand instantly reached for Arizona's hand without even thinking about it. It's as if there was a magnetic pull. It wasn't the first time that their hands met, however, it was the first time that Callie felt this sudden force. The electricity that shot through her was enough to light all of Las Vegas.

Callie walked them over to will call, where they were assisted and then brought to their seats by an usher. The crowd was still being seated. Everyone was anxiously awaiting the start of the show with the hottest ticket in town.

Their seats were unreal. Second row, in the orchestra section. When finally settled, Arizona took a moment to gather her thoughts. Then, it finally clicked. "Um… Callie, when you mentioned an old friend earlier, did you happen to mean the creator of the show, the lyrical genius himself?"

Callie couldn't verbally respond to Arizona's bewilderment. She was too busy chuckling. Usually this would be the kind of behavior that would put her off. Mentioning who she knows and what kind of connections she has leaves her in a very vulnerable position to be used and abused. But, there was this feeling with Arizona. Deep down in her heart, she felt that Arizona was different. From what she has gathered so far, the blonde who she was so infatuated with seemed very homegrown and down to earth. Exactly the kind of person Callie needed in her life.

The surge of elation that Callie felt at that moment was so strong that she reached out for Arizona's hand and brought the back of it up to her lips. The kiss was so sweet and soft that it felt like a tickle. Arizona turned her head and stared deeply into sparkling eyes that were staring back at her. Her gaze fell to shiny red lips. Arizona licked her lips. Those lips were so enticing, but the moment was so wrong. As if to prove her point, the audience began to quiet down as the show was about to begin.

For the next three hours, Callie and Arizona along with the audience were completely engulfed in the performance. The hype was real. The musical was unlike anything Arizona has ever seen before. From the revolutionary cast and their brilliant enactments to the creative storytelling. Mixing history and politics in rap/hip-hop form was ingenious.

During intermission, Arizona got up to use the restroom while Callie remained seated, reading over the Playbill. She was so moved not only by her friend's performance, but especially by what he has created. The crowd around her was raving about Act I, and rightfully so.

Arizona returned to her seat just in time. Act II began. This half of the musical seemed to bring out all the feels.

 _Look at where we are,_

 _Look at where we started_

 _I know I don't deserve you, Eliza_

 _But hear me out. That would be enough._

Callie was brought to tears as she watched her friend deliver an emotionally riveting scene.

As the last scene was playing out, Callie looked over at Arizona who appeared to be choking back tears. She placed her hand over Arizona's and gave it a squeeze.

 _Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?_

What Callie didn't know is that Arizona was trying really hard not to lose it completely. It was too much for her. Her heart was full of sorrow. Feelings that she had swept under the rug were about to resurface. _Your story will be told. Don't worry, your memory will live on forever._

Thankfully, the show was over. The cast took their curtain call as the audience stood for an ovation. Arizona stood on shaky legs and clapped along with everyone else.

When they began to exit the theatre, Callie pulled Arizona to the side. "Hey… are you okay?"

"Yeah… I just didn't expect for that to hit me so hard. It was sooooo good." Arizona lied to Callie, not really wanting to have to talk about what had made her so emotional.

Callie nodded her head. "I know. I can't believe I have not seen it sooner." She grabbed Arizona's hand again and looked right into glossy cerulean eyes. "But, I'm glad I got to experience it with you."

Arizona felt her heart skip a beat. "Me too, Callie.

They finished making their exit and made their way to Callie's private car. As they were driving the few blocks back uptown, Arizona was staring out the window thinking about how perfect the evening went even though she became overly emotional during the musical. Callie was also lost in her own thoughts. She realized she didn't want this night to end. There were no nerves, no anxiety, just pure joy.

"Arizona, I know it's kind of late but, would you like to grab a coffee or tea and then take a little walk?"

Once Arizona agreed, Callie instructed the chauffeur to stop by a café so that she could pick up two cups of tea. Then, she instructed him to drop them off by Central Park and wait for her near Arizona's apartment.

They began their walk on Central Park West, a little up from the brunette's hotel.

"Let's stay along this street. It's too dark to be walking inside the park at this hour."

"You're right, but should anything happen, I'm a black belt in karate. I didn't spend all that time in the dojo for nothing."

Callie could not control her laughter. "Really, Arizona?"

"I'm serious. Don't make me pull up a video on black belt testing. It's not easy stuff. Also, you know what…" Arizona stepped in front of Callie so that they could stop walking. "I'll have you know that I'm the daughter of a Marine, so I was taught to hit, as a child. I was taught to hit fast and hit hard so you only have to hit once." She slammed her hand against a tree that was next to them for emphasis.

"Ok, ok, karate kid." Callie held her hands up. "I'll back off."

"Good, or else I was going to have to really use one of my moves." Arizona joked.

 _Maybe I should keep going, I'd like to see some of those moves, thought Callie._

"Maybe we should sit at this bench for a bit. I don't want to walk too far away from your block."

Callie took Arizona's empty cup and disposed both cups in the trash before they settled down on the bench.

"I still can't get over the musical. How about those Schuyler sisters? Your friend was phenomenal and all, but I really loved how badass the ladies were."

"Oh, absolutely. I'm going to be singing those songs for days." Callie sang the line, " _The Schuyler sisters_."

Arizona turned sideways on the bench. She was now facing Callie. "You know, I get it now."

"Get what?" questioned Callie.

"Calliope!"

Callie's nose and forehead scrunched up in confusion. "I'm a little lost here, Arizona."

"Your name… I get it now. Calliope, meaning beautiful voice. I heard you singing along to the musical. Your voice is melodious and enchanting. I could listen to it all day. Therefore, your name, Calliope, fits you perfectly."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a smooth talker?"

The crisp night wind blew. A shiver ran through Callie and Arizona noticed. While the leather jacket the brunette was wearing made her look sexy and badass, it did little to provide enough warmth.

"It's pretty chilly out." Arizona suggested. Her arms opened up, inviting the other woman into them. "Come here."

Callie slid over, closing the little amount of space that was left between them on the bench. This wasn't the first time that their bodies have been this close. However, those other times, they were just dance partners with no intentions other than teaching and learning. As they got to know each other better, feelings became involved.

The two women settled into each other's arms to keep the chill out. They knew that it was getting too late and cold to be out for much longer, but neither wanted the date to end. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Callie broke the moment.

"I think we should start heading back. I don't want the night to end, but I don't want either of us to get sick."

Arizona stood up first and offered Callie her hands to help her up. She tugged Callie up and into her arms.

She waited until they were face to face. "I've had the most magnificent day. From the flowers, to the delicious dinner, the unbelievable show, and then, our little stroll." Arizona's voice softened, "So, thank you, Calliope."

Taking a minute to stare into milk chocolate eyes that were illuminated by the street light, Arizona's hands came up to caress soft cheeks.

The energy was so strong. Chocolate and cerulean eyes were locked in an intense stare. Callie knew what was about to happen. She licked her bottom lip in anticipation.

Arizona closed the remaining distance and grazed her lips on the corner of Callie's mouth. She then brought her mouth over to meet the softest pair of lips she's ever felt. The amount of pressure was just right, it was so tender. Callie closed her eyes to take in the sensation. _Euphoria_.

After a few seconds of their lips meeting, Arizona moved her head back slowly. She waited a moment to try and read Callie's expression. When Callie opened her eyes, she saw curious looking eyes staring back at her. There was no need to be questioning. She really wanted this. So much so, that she pushed her weight forward and kissed Arizona back with fiery passion. Her hands moved up into blonde locks, while Arizona's hands were intently wrapped around her waist. Callie boldly opened her mouth and let her tongue come out slightly and touch the other woman's bottom lip. "Mm," a moan slipped out of Arizona's lips.

What seemed like hours later but really was only moments, they slowed down. The kiss became soft and sweet again. Callie's hand dropped from Arizona's hair to her waist. One hand remained on the blonde's waist and the other hand locked with Arizona's hand that was on her own waist. She pulled away from the woman's lips and brought her in for a hug, placing her lips on a warm, rosy cheek. "Wow," she whispered into Arizona's ear. A big dimpled smile was unleashed. "I've been wanting to do that since the musical." Arizona softly spoke.

Callie leaned in once more and placed a quick peck on the other woman's lips. "Me too," she replied. It was a perfect first kiss that will always be remembered.

They reached for each other's hand and made their way to Arizona's apartment. The silence that accompanied them was not awkward. Both women were lost in thoughts of their kiss and that they'd like to see each other again. When they reached the apartment building, Arizona once again thanked Callie for such a pleasant evening. "I had an amazing time with you tonight. I'd like to take you out next time, if you are up to it?" She moved in for a quick goodnight kiss.

Callie responded to the kiss and backed away. "I'd love that, Arizona. Have a goodnight." With that they parted ways. Arizona made her way upstairs, while Callie stepped into the waiting car. As soon as she shut the door to her penthouse, the flowers Arizona had given her caught her attention. She leaned back on the closed door, shut her eyes, took in a deep breath, and smiled big. _Tonight was perfect. Arizona blew my mind._ _I'm into her, she seems into me. Whew, Callie Torres has got it going on._

Mark was right about everything. Arizona turned out to be mysterious and wonderful. Callie couldn't wait to get to know her better. The gorgeous blonde woman who is obsessed with butterflies made her feel intense butterflies.

Just a few blocks away, Arizona was lying in bed replaying the date over and over in her head. She thought about a moment when Callie accidently bit her tongue. Though she was in a bit of pain, Arizona couldn't help but giggle at her. It was just too cute of a moment. And that kiss… spectacular. Arizona hoped to experience it again. She was already addicted to those sweet lips.

The beauty of dating someone is getting to know them. But it's important to take it easy on the first date. It's often said that getting to know someone is like peeling an onion, one layer at a time. You don't stab an onion with a knife. You peel it to make the process slow and safe. That's exactly how the two women approached their date. They didn't ask personal or deep questions. They played it safe. The deep, meaningful conversations come later as the dating process continues. A process that both are eager to continue.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own some characters, dialogues, and scenes. They belong to Shonda Rhimes, Grey's Anatomy, and ABC.**

 **AN/ I am so sorry that is has been two months since an update. So much has happened. The hurricanes were very close to home for me. Many family and friends were affected. Making sure that everything was okay before, during, and after were my priorities. There is so much to do. Also, dealing with identity theft has driven my stress level to the max. This little bit has been sitting on my computer for the last two months. I will release it to give you something in the meantime. I hope you continue to follow this story. I appreciate all of the messages/reviews. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. See you soon.**

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Catalina anxiously tugged Arizona's hand as they moved through the hotel lobby on their way to the dance studio. "Tia (Auntie), come on. Hurry up!"

"Slow down, Catalina." Arizona pulled the impatient little girl to a complete stop. "I want to stop next door for a coffee. We will be fine, you'll be right on time."

"Papa Colonel says that 5 minutes early is on time, on time is late, and late is unacceptable." Catalina stated while mimicking the Colonel's stern voice. "We need to be early, not on time."

Arizona heard a light chuckle coming from behind. She turned around and was met with a beautiful sight… Callie. The brunette held her finger up to her lip, telling Arizona not to blow her cover.

"Trust me, Catalina… your daddy and I know all about lateness. We will be okay."

As Arizona reassured her niece, Callie sneakily moved forward and placed her hands over the little girl's eyes. "Guess who?"

Catalina turned around quickly, eager to find out who it was. Her face lit up, "Ms. Callie!"

"Hey, Kiddo!"

"Are you teaching my dance class today?"

"Sorry sweetie, not today."

"Aww, okay," pouted Catalina.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to run up to my office right now. I just wanted to say hi. Hopefully I will see you again soon."

The little girl nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, please! Bye, Ms. Callie."

Without Catalina noticing, Callie moved closer to Arizona and whispered, "Check your messages."

As the two blondes continued their walk to the studio, Arizona checked her phone, but there was no message. Just as she was going to put it away, a message from Callie appeared.

 **[** Callie **] When you drop Catalina off, walk back to the lobby. Walk down the hall on the right hand side. You will see an elevator. Wait for me there ;)**

Arizona dropped Catalina off at the studio and followed Callie's instruction. She was standing in front of an elevator that was in a deserted area. Hearing heavy footsteps approaching, she turned around quickly, thinking it was Callie. Nope. Her eyes widened in fear. _Crap, hotel security._

"Ma'am you can't be back here. This is a private area."

Just as Arizona was about to respond, the elevator signaled its arrival and the doors opened to reveal Callie. After quickly analyzing the situation in front of her, Callie quickly grabbed Arizona's hand. "She is with me, John. Thank you."

The security officer nervously fumbled, "Sorry, Miss Callie."

Now in the elevator, Callie pressed a few buttons and they were on their way up to an unknown destination. "Sorry about that. I got caught up while dropping some stuff off at the office." Arizona nodded her head in response while looking around the elevator anxiously.

"Oh, right, you must be wondering where we are going."

Arizona nodded, again.

"Well, I overheard you saying you needed coffee and I just happen to be a coffee snob."

When the elevator came to a stop and opened its door, Callie tugged Arizona out and down a hallway that was full of artwork.

Arizona tried to look around, but Callie was pulling her along quickly. When they came to a stop, they were standing in front of the most high-tech coffee machine Arizona had ever seen.

Callie stepped forward and opened up a cabinet. "Pick your poison." She moved to the side so Arizona could make a selection from the vast amount of coffee that was revealed.

The blonde moved forward and looked around. "Goodness, there's coffee here from all over the world." After thoroughly going through the entire cabinet of coffee, Arizona made her selection.

While Callie set up the coffee machine, Arizona took the time to look around the place. "Wow!" She couldn't believe the sight in front of her. "Callie, who designed this place?" Arizona was in architect heaven. Ceiling to floor glass around as far as she could see. A huge open space plan of the kitchen and various sitting areas. There were sculptures everywhere and lots of white furniture with dark accent pillows adding color to the place. _This place is massive. Does the whole suite offer a 360 panoramic view? What does the rest of the place look like? Maybe she will give me a tour._

It was then that she truly realized that the woman she was dating was beyond extremely well off. She herself has some money. Her business does very well and she has family money that traces all the way back to her great-great grandparents on both sides. However, she was sure it was no way near the magnitude that Callie has. Arizona didn't know how to feel about that. Could she be everything that Callie was looking for? They were from two very different worlds.

They have only been on one date, but since that day they have texted back and forth and spoken on the phone quite a few times. Callie did not come off as a rich brat, at all. She was driven, caring, and a breath of fresh air. Although getting to see Callie's penthouse was making her feel a little unsettled, she wasn't going to let that ruin what seems to be a really good thing with such a wonderful person.

Callie broke Arizona out of her thoughts by asking how she liked her coffee. When she finished fixing the coffee, she took the two cups and walked over to a sitting areas that was located in the corner. Arizona's eyes bugged out at the perfect view of Central Park. Callie let Arizona sit down before passing her the cup of coffee.

Callie took a seat on the couch leaving about a foot of space between the two women. She turned her body and folded her legs so that she was sat facing the blonde woman. "So, how are you? How was your day?"

After making some small talk, there was a moment of silence where Arizona took the time to check Callie out. She looked so relaxed. From the way she was sitting, to the way she was dressed. Her long, raven hair was loose and wild. She was wearing jeans and a purple top that gave Arizona an ample view of her cleavage.

Noticing the time, Callie asked, "Are you finished with your coffee?"

"Yes, thank you, Calliope. That was some very good coffee right there."

Callie stood, grabbed both empty mugs and brought them back to the kitchen. As she walked back to the sitting area, she voiced an idea that suddenly hit her, "There's still some time before dance class ends, care for some dancing?" Callie walked over to a panel on the wall that controlled the surround system for the place and set it to a particular radio station. "Oh, I love this song."

"Me too!" Arizona got up from the couch and began bopping around. Her favorite part of the song was about to come on. "Uh, wait!" They stopped dancing and waited for the chorus to drop.

Callie counted them in, "And. Here. It. Comes."

 _Pieces falling from me_

 _You can have them for free_

 _Now it felt so complete_

 _Pieces falling from me_

If someone, somehow were able to see through the glass windows of the place, they would see two woman happily dancing around. Callie was shimmying and Arizona was flailing her arms around, both moving around each other. Callie took a hold of Arizona's hips and they side-stepped each other.

When the song came to an end, Arizona figured that it was probably time for her to get back downstairs to the studio. But before doing that there was something that she really wanted to do. She took Callie's arms and wrapped them around her own waist. When Callie looked at her, Arizona cheerfully stated, "That was awesome!" She brought one of her arms down to Callie's waist and placed the other behind her neck. Determined to do what she wanted, she brought Callie's face down to hers and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. When Arizona pulled away, Callie tugged her so that they were pressed up against each other.

Arizona's heart began to pound even harder. From this close she could see a sparkle of freckles across the brunette's nose and cheeks. Her gaze slipped lower to luscious lips that she needed another taste of. Once again, she brought her lips to Callie's. She hesitantly peeked her tongue out and touched soft and warm lips. Callie immediately responded by opening her mouth and releasing a loud moan.

When both women pulled back to catch their breath, Arizona began to speak. "I wanted to take you out on Saturday, but my mom needs my help around the farm for some event. Are you free on Sunday for an early hike? Well not too early since you have mentioned you're not very fond of early mornings."

"Actually, that works out perfectly. Saturday would not work because we will be attending one of those dinner parties I was telling you about. It's like I'm a teen again being forced to attend events I don't really want to go to, but my mom is excited about it. Seems important to her."

"That's understandable. Just try to enjoy yourself. I'm sure it will be over quickly and then, the next day it will be just you and me." Arizona released her famous dimpled smile hoping to give the other woman something to look forward to. It seemed to work as she saw a ginormous smile appear on Callie's face.

"Okay, so we will make plans for Sunday." Callie took a hold of Arizona's hand and walked her to the elevator. "I'm going to send you back down before you are late to pick up your niece." Callie walked into the elevator with Arizona and pressed some buttons. "This is where I leave you."

"Thank you for the coffee, Callie. We will talk about the details for Sunday over the next few days."

"Sounds good to me. I can't wait." Callie pulled Arizona into a hug and then into a sweet goodbye kiss.

After a long elevator ride down, Arizona finally made her exit. When she stepped out, she saw the security guard from earlier giving her a very nasty look. _Okay, that's weird. Must be jealousy._ Making her way to the lobby, she noticed that he continued to stare at her. She turned around and gave him a radiant smile and a wave goodbye. _Where did they get this security guard? He sucks!_

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

It was Saturday evening and the Torres women were in their car. Callie noticed that they were exiting the city and heading upstate. Not a surprise, lots of business people had houses in the suburbs outside of the city. Lucia had kept most of the details of the dinner party a secret, so Callie had no clue where they were going. That thought alone reminded her about how terrible her evening had been last night. She needed her mother to step in and help her so that there would not be any more repeats. "Mami, tienes que hablar con papi. No puedo suportarlo mas." (Mom, you have to talk to dad. I can't take it anymore)

Lucia questioned, "¿Que te hizo esta vez?" (What did he do this time?)

Callie told her mother how last night, her father had sent her on a 'business' dinner. When she got to the restaurant the business dinner guest turned out to be a young gentleman. Giving her father the benefit of the doubt, she went on with the dinner. The beginning seemed like it was all about a possible business deal. However, after some time, the guest went on to question her about her personal life. That's when she knew. She politely excused herself from the dinner. After charging everything to her father's credit card, she let dinner 'guest' know that he shouldn't fall for her father's stupidity. It will get him nowhere.

After hearing about how Carlos tried to set Callie up with a gentleman, Aria began to laugh while Lucia started to feel guilty. After quickly scolding her daughter for her reaction, Lucia began to address Callie. "As parents, all we want for our children is for them to be happy. Maybe your dad was wrong in trying to set you up with a man because of his personal beliefs and lying to you about it, but it's not the worst thing in the world." Lucia squeezed Callie's leg. "We love you so much, Callie. Solo queremos verte feliz, pero yo hablare con el." (We only want to see you happy, but I will speak to him).

When they arrived at their destination Callie noticed something very striking. They weren't in the suburbs. They were driven down long and windy roads, passed a sign that indicated Fairchild's Farm. Parked in the driveway, next to where their car had stopped was a very familiar jeep. Callie looked over at her mother in confusion, but Lucia was turned away avoiding any eye contact with her daughter. Instead, she was making herself busy by checking her hair and makeup.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

AN/ Lyrics credits to Gomez – Little Pieces


End file.
